Un prix pour ce coeur
by Kyraito
Summary: La vie,c'est si dur ! Naruto a eu une enfance triste suite à la mort d'un proche,il déménage donc sans cesse jusqu'à arrivé à Konoha,où il fera la rencontre de Sasuke,dont il tombera un peu trop rapidement amoureux. Ses nouveaux amis lui font du bien et l'aident à oublier,Neji,Kiba, ils sont tous très gentils...En apparence. souffrance,trahison,haine,émotion. /Sasunaru/ Rat: M.
1. Prologue

**Un prix pour ce coeur.**

**les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

* * *

**La neige tombait doucement sur la ville de konoha, c'était les premières tombées de drap blanc du mois de décembre et Naruto était tout excité par cela.**

**Il rêvait de pouvoir se faire ces châteaux et ces igloos hauts de deux mètres et solides comme le rock, prêt à affronter tout les sièges !**

**Oui, Naruto était comme ça, ambitieux et rêveur.**

**Du haut de ses douze-ans-et-demie, ses cheveux blonds en batailles et ses grands yeux bleus qui vous scrutaient en toute innocence, il incarnait la joie de vivre elle-même, en son être, même malgré le fait que sa condition de vie n'était pas des plus enviables .**

**En effet, les parents du petit blond n'avaient pas des emplois de rêves, Madame Uzumaki ne travaillait plus depuis presque un ans, maintenant. Elle avait par malchance glissé sur la chaussée et s'était fracturé un os dont le nom reste dans l'oubli.**

**Pour ce qui est de Monsieur Namikaze, il était caissier. Certes ce travail n'avait rien d'honorable, mais il avait le mérite de gagner sa vie honnêtement. Enfin, presque.**

**À la naissance de Naruto il y à précisément douze ans, six mois et quelques semaines, l'argent manquait beaucoup dans le foyer de la famille.. Même si Kushina Uzumaki travaillait encore à cette époque, son salaire de préposé dans un centre de personnes âgées ne payait pas les factures, et Minato qui venait d'abandonner ses études pour sa femme et son fils, tout semblait mal aller pour eux.**

**Le concerné, Minato Namikaze, n'avait pas eu le choix, lorsque le besoin s'en fit trop sentir, d'emprunter de l'argent d'une façon plus ou moins légale. Évidement, cela avait occasionné des dettes.**

**Beaucoup de dettes.**

**Et la petite famille vécu pauvre et heureuse,**

**La belle Kushina, ne pouvant plus travailler,**

**Le pauvre Minato, qui doit travailler comme dix,**

**Et le petit Naruto, qui ne rêvait que de la neige cette année.**

**Naruto, avec les années, avait rapidement compris que sa seule chance de s'en sortir dans cette condition serait pour lui d'avoir un bon emploi plus tard, et bien que jeune pour ce type de mentalité, il travaillait sérieusement et durement afin d'avoir les meilleurs notes possibles.**

**Bien que cela pouvait sembler noble et mature, le blond était resté infantile, peut-être que c'était lié à un traumatisme, allez savoir, mais il lui arrivait assez fréquemment, pour ne pas dire, tout le temps, de se comporter comme un enfant.**

**Ça lui avait d'ailleurs occasionné pas mal de problèmes pour se trouver des amis, mais il réussit quand même à s'en faire de bons, notamment Gaara, qu'il avait rencontré à l'âge de 13 ans.**

**Gaara était son premier et seul ami, même si il était silencieux et qu'il ne semblait pas vivre dans le même monde, Naruto appréciait sa présence discrète en dépit du fait que les autres avaient tous un peu peur de lui.**

**À 13 ans, Naruto avait sauté deux classes.**

**Il ne faut pas mettre ça sur le dos de la chance,**

**car, de nombreux efforts et beaucoup de travail l'ont menés là. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Gaara, d'ailleurs.**

**Âgé de 14 ans, Gaara était qualifié de «Génie»**

**Selon lui-même. Trouvant les autres bruyants et dérangent, il donnait l'impression de toujours être en retard quand il avait des coups d'avance sur tout le monde, et ça, Naruto aimait ça.**

**Il parlait peu, très peu même, mais lorsqu'un mot sortait de sa fine bouche, il était tranchant comme une lame de rasoir et le silence régnait par la suite. Gaara était du genre dépressif, pourquoi ? Dur à déterminer, selon Naruto qui ne l'a sûrement toujours pas compris.**

**Sûrement une enfance difficile ou quelque chose du genre, mais ce qui était certain, c'était qu'il trouvait du confort chez Naruto, qu'il l'admette ou non.**


	2. Chapitre 1 - Gaara, un ami pour Jamais

**Un prix pour ce coeur.**

**les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Chapitre 1 - Gaara, ami pour jamais.**

* * *

**La neige tombait sur Konoha, lentement...**

**Gaara et Naruto étaient assis sur le vieux tourniquet, la peinture rouge vin rouillée avec le temps. Plus personne n'y allait, alors c'était le coin rêvé pour les deux enfants.**

**Naruto et Gaara étaient là, côte-à-côtes,**

**Le blond avec un écouteur orange-fluo dans l'oreille droite, écoutant sa chanson préférée**

**du groupe Rise Against.**

**Parlant à Gaara de tout et de rien, laissant son oreille gauche libre pour entendre toute réponse potentielle de la part du roux.**

**Gaara, quant à lui, regardait naruto. Il l'écoutait parler attentivement sans poser le moindre commentaire. Ses yeux se perdirent dans la cours de**

**récréation, quelques modules pour les plus jeunes de l'école, des balançoires, de la neige couvrait la rocaille du sol un peu partout.**

**Perdu dans ses pensées et dans les mots sans intérêts de Naruto, le rouquin remarqua deux garçons s'approcher vers une fille dans le fond de la cours.**

**L'un était assez gros, très même, ses cheveux bruns en pétard lui donnaient un air de délinquant, il devait bien avoir 15 ans.**

**Gaara le reconnut comme Chôji Akimichi,**

**le genre de mec qu'il ne faut pas fréquenter...**

**Il était accompagné d'un autre garçon, plus grand et plus musclé celui-là, il portait une veste verte et avec une coupe de cheveux étrange, ses sourcils étaient énormes et froncés de façon menaçante.**

**Mais Gaara ne le reconnût pas.**

**C'est alors que Chôji frappa la fille au visage, sans retenue, elle se mit à saigner du nez abondamment en tentant d'arrêter le flot, roulée en boule.**

**Naruto, qui avait suivit l'action du coin de l'oeil, se releva, consterné, il se mit à hurler :**

**- Eh ! Mais lâchez la ! Lâches !**

**Les deux bourreaux ne s'arrêtèrent pas là, ils frappèrent encore la jeune fille déjà au sol à l'aide de leurs pieds, elle criait et pleurnichait assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende et s'attroupent autour des trois personnes en cercle.**

**Le blond s'apprêtait à bondir sur les ignobles, mais Gaara l'en empêcha en l'attrapant par le bras droit.**

**- Naruto soit réaliste ! Tu n'as aucune chance contre eux ! Ils ont au moins trois ans de plus que nous ! Laisse-là, ça vaut mieux pour toi...**

**Naruto se figea de stupeur. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.**

**- Gaara.. Tu me demande vraiment de laisser cette pauvre fille de notre âge se faire tabasser sous prétexte que je n'ai aucune chance ?**

**C'est au tour du roux d'être figé.**

**Naruto, ne contrôlant plus sa rage, courut vers la foule d'élèves qui scandaient :**

**"Du sang ! Du sang ! Du sang !"**

**Le blond se perça un chemin dans la foule et arriva au beau milieu du cercle, le silence tombât.**

**- LÂCHEZ-LÀ !**

**Chôji et son ami se retournèrent pour voir le visage de l'interlocuteur.**

**- Eh sale môme, mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, tu veux !**

**balança le gros en accompagnant ces mots d'un coup de pied qui fit tomber Naruto à la renverse.**

**La foule se mit de nouveau à hurler.**

**Le blondinet se relevât avec peine et poussa de toutes ses forces Chôji, qui tombât à la renverse à son tour, pris de court.**

**Nouvelle foule en délire.**

**L'Akimichi se redressa, les yeux rouges de colère.**

**- Toi, tu vas morfler !**

**Hurla-t'il en refermant fermement son poing et en l'envoyant sur Naruto avec toute la violence dont il était capable.**

**Le pauvre enfant fermât les yeux et serra les dents en attendant de recevoir le coup.**

**La voix de Chôji résonna**

**- Dégage toi !**

**On entendit un gémissement, quelqu'un tomber par terre et une foule de plus en plus en délire.**

**Mais que faisaient les surveillants ?**

**Naruto rouvrit ses yeux pleins de larmes et vit Gaara, couché par terre, le nez légèrement crochu.**

**- GAARA !**

**Il se précipita à ses côtés**

**- Mais t'es malade !**

**Le roux relevât la tête**

**- De nous deux, c'est toi qui les a attaqués...**

**L'ami de Chôji parlât enfin :**

**- Oh merde Chôji, on dégage !**

**La foule se dispersa ainsi que les deux grands idiots, l'arrivée de professeurs ayant fait fuir tout le monde à l'exception des deux blessés et de Naruto.**

**Gaara fut emmené à l'infirmerie et en ressortit une heure plus tard avec un bandage sur le nez, ce n'était rien de bien grave et il pouvait reprendre les cours, ce qui soulagea Naruto.**

**La fin de la journée arrivât en silence, sans un mot. Lorsque quatre heures sonna, tout les élèves rejoignirent leurs bus respectif, dont Naruto et Gaara qui prenaient le même.**

**À l'intérieur du bus, Naruto reconnut certaines personnes qui étaient présents à la bagarre et qui encourageaient les deux crétins, il ne put réprimer une grimace de mépris pour eux.**

**Le bus se vidât peu à peu, comme d'habitude Gaara et Naruto étaient les derniers à descendre, au même arrêt.**

**Le roux avait la tête sur la vitre et observait le soleil couchant à travers la cime des arbres, il était orange et projetait des ombres flamboyantes partout dans le bus, c'était vraiment beau.**

**Naruto aussi profitait de la vue, un écouteur orange fluo dans l'oreille, il observait plutôt Gaara, pourquoi s'était-il mis en travers de lui et Chôji pour le protéger ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas...**

**Finalement, les deux débarquèrent du véhicule à leur arrêt. Gaara se retourna vers Naruto avant d'emprunter sa rue:**

**- Adieu**

**Naruto rigolait en répondant un vague**

**- Ouais c'est ça, à demain !**

**Le lendemain matin, le proviseur fit le tour de toutes les classes du collège pour annoncer la mort de Gaara.**

**" - Comme vous le savez sûrement, dans la soirée d'hier, un élève bien apprécié nous a quitté, Gaara. Il a décidé de mettre fin à ses jours et même si cela est regrettable, nous devont accepter sa décision. "**

**Pour une fois, la classe écoutât en silence le directeur parler, aucun mot ne se fit entendre.**

**Très vite, toute l'école pleurait le défunt, même ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas.**

**Dans tout le collège, on n'entendait que des pleurs, aucun mot, aucun rire.**

**Mais, Naruto n'arrivait pas à pleurer.**

**Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-t'il fait ça ?**

**Naruto se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas compris**

**ce que son ami voulait dire par " Adieu " !**

**Pourquoi avait-il été si stupide ?**

**Mais aucune larme ne coula de la part de Naruto, aucun sanglot, rien, c'était trop dur.**


	3. Chapitre 2 - Une journée parfaite

**Un prix pour ce coeur.**

**les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Chapitre 2 - Une journée parfaite.**

* * *

**Le réveil sonna, réveillant le blond d'un affreux cauchemars.**

**Cela faisait trois ans qu'il faisait le même;**

**Celui de la mort de Gaara.**

**Il s'imaginait là, penaud, devant son ami prêt à mettre fin à ses jours, il veut l'en empêcher mais, aucun son ne sort de sa bouche, aucun muscle de son corps ne bouge. Et dans un dernier souffle, en voyant son ami mourir pour la énième fois, il entend ;**

**"Adieu"**

**Naruto se redressa dans son lit, posa sa tête entre ses mains et se retint de pleurer.**

**«Non, tu n'as pas pleuré il y a trois ans alors, tu ne pleureras pas aujourd'hui ! »**

**Se sentant un petit peu mieux, il se releva et marcha un peu en rond tout en détaillant sa chambre.**

**Elle était assez meublée :**

**Un bureau de travail noir était collé au mur du pied de son lit, encadré par deux commodes brunes-claires où il rangeait ses vêtements, du côté gauche de son lit, se trouvait la porte et une petite table de chevet, alors que du droit, se trouvait une grande fenêtre qui produisait une lumière éblouissante, encadrée par des rideaux bleus-pâles ouverts. Les murs blanc de la chambre donnaient une impression de grandeur malgré ce fouillis.**

**Il regarda l'heure sur son réveil : 6:30 AM**

**Il sursauta. Le premier jour d'école !**

**Naruto courut sauter dans la douche,**

**le bus devait le prendre à 7:30 AM !**

**Depuis l'incident avec Gaara, Naruto avait changé deux fois d'école.**

**La première fois, pour des raisons évidentes,**

**la seconde, pour avoir tenter d'agresser Chôji et Lee, qui étaient par un malheureux hasard dans sa nouvelle école.**

**Même si ça lui avait valut une expulsion,**

**il était content de lui, il avait réussis à**

**casser un bras à Chôji, pour lui apprendre.**

**Il ne les tenait pas responsables de la mort de Gaara, mais il croyait qu'ils y avaient**

**quand même quelque chose à voir.**

**Maintenant, on était le 9 septembre 2014, et c'était le premier jour de la rentrée !**

**Naruto avait un peu peur de découvrir son école et ses nouveaux camarades de classes, mais il avait surtout peur que l'histoire se répète.**

**À 7:00 AM Naruto sortit de sa douche et se prépara**

**à déjeuner, une simple tranche de pain grillé ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Il s'affala donc devant la télévision et zappa entre les chaines.**

**« Y'a vraiment de ces conneries ! »**

**Pensa t'il.**

**Puis, 7:30 AM sonna enfin. Le blond mis un peu de**

**gel décoiffant dans ses cheveux et rejoignit le bus scolaire. Il ne reconnaissait personne, c'était assez gênant, mais en même temps une bonne chose.**

**Il arriva au lycée à 8:00 AM,**

**reçut ses horaires et autres papiers**

**importants. Puis il alla à son premier cours de la journée : Maths.**

**Le professeur avait l'air très gentil, il s'appelait Iruka, enseignait au lycée depuis quinze ans et était très apprécié des élèves.**

**Il présenta ce qu'ils allaient voir dans l'année,**

**comment les choses se passeront dans sa classe,**

**bref, la routine de toutes les rentrées.**

**Le blondinet profita du baratin de l'enseignant pour détailler certains élèves de sa classe qui attirèrent son attention.**

**Une fille aux cheveux roses était dans un coin, elle avait l'air de prendre très à cœur ce que disait Iruka, elle portait un t-shirt moulant rouge avec un décolleté assez voyant, mais Naruto ne s'en formalisa pas.**

**Dans le rang devant lui, se trouvaient deux garçons.**

**Le premier, avait l'air enjoué, ses cheveux noirs dépassaient de la capuche de la veste grise qu'il portait, ses grands yeux bruns avaient l'air vivants et joueurs, ses deux triangles rouges tatoués sur ses joues étaient sûrement ce qui le distinguait des autres.**

**L'autre, avait un air impassible. Ses yeux perdus dans le vague ne regardaient rien, mais on pouvait voir qu'il écoutait attentivement son ami parler.**

**À un moment il eut un sourire, Naruto fut heureux de voir qu'il était moins désagréable qu'il ne semblait l'être.**

**Mis à part eux, la classe semblait normale et pleine de vie, l'adolescent espéra ne pas avoir de problèmes avec eux.**

**Le blond sursauta lorsque la porte coulissante de la classe s'ouvrit, coupant le professeur en pleine phrase et arrêtant toutes discutions dans la classe.**

**- Vous êtes en retard, Uchiha Sasuke.**

**l'interpellé entra dans la classe et répondit par un:**

**- Hmn.**

**Naruto écarquilla les yeux, le nouveau venu était le plus intrigant de tous !**

**Avec ses cheveux noirs qui remontaient en pic à l'arrière, sa posture décontractée, son calme apparent, il avait vraiment de quoi attirer les regards !**

**- Bien, allez vous asseoir au fond de la classe, Uchiha.**

**Le brun haussa les épaules et marcha d'un pas lent, les mains dans les poches.**

**Lorsqu'il passa près de Naruto, il vit ses yeux.**

**Oh, quels yeux ! Ils étaient noirs, d'un noir si profond qu'on pourrait s'y noyer, ils scrutaient votre âme et votre esprit, on y lisait tellement de colère, d'amour, de haine et de tristesse !**

**L'adolescent tressaillit, rouge de gêne d'avoir pu se perdre dans les yeux de cet inconnu.**

**Le reste du cour se passa bien, le blond jetait rapidement des coups d'œil à l'Uchiha mais pas assez longtemps pour que qui que ce soit ne le remarque.**

**Le brun devant Naruto avait commencé à lui parler, il était très amusant et gentil, il s'appelait Kiba et l'autre à côté, Neji.**

**Bien sympathique, Kiba avait proposé à Naruto de dîner avec eux, ce qu'il ne pu évidement pas refuser.**

**C'est dans cet esprit qu'il terminât sa première journée de lycée et qu'il rentra chez lui !**

**Tout s'était bien passé ! Ouf ! Se disait t'il !**

**En tournant un coin de rue, il changea vite d'avis:**

**c'était la pire journée de toute sa vie !**

**Chôji ! Il était là !**


	4. Chapitre 3 - Sasuke, c'est son nom

**Un prix pour ce coeur.**

**les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Chapitre 3 - Sasuke, c'est son nom.**

* * *

**Chôji ! Il était là !**

**Le cœur de Naruto fit un bond dans sa poitrine.**

**C'était impossible ! C'était un cauchemars !**

**Que faisait-il donc là ?**

**Le gros était étalé par terre, dans un petit passage entre deux maisons. Naruto cru qu'il s'était endormis, mais remarqua qu'il était en piteux état.**

**Les vêtements déchirés, un œil au beurre noir et des égratignures, il s'était sûrement battu, rien d'étonnant.**

**C'était vraiment une chance !**

**Naruto continua silencieusement son chemin tout en veillant à ce que l'endormis ne se réveille pas.**

**Il arrivât à la maison sans peines après cet obstacle passé.**

**Une fois chez lui, il referma la porte, se déchaussa et lança un :**

**"Tadaimas ! "**

**Minato et Kushina accoururent vers lui un instant après. Et sa mère le bombarda de questions.**

**- Alors, ta première journée ? Tu t'es fait des amis ? Tout s'est bien passé ?**

**- Oui, tout s'est bien passé maman.**

**Répondit hâtivement le blond pour ne pas passer la soirée à en discuter.**

**- Tu t'es fait des amis ?**

**- Deux, l'un s'appel Kiba et l'autre Neji.**

**- C'est bien !**

**Fit Kushina, heureuse.**

**Naruto traversa le couloir et entra dans sa chambre, la porte sur la gauche.**

**"Je vais réviser, le prof de français nous a déjà donner des devoirs à remettre !"**

**Il referma la porte puis s'étendit sur son lit pour réfléchir.**

**Qu'est-ce que Chôji faisait là ?**

**Pourquoi était-il dans la même ville ?**

**Est-ce qu'il le cherchait ?**

**Et l'autre, Lee, pourquoi n'était-t'il pas avec lui ?**

**Et le brun, en classe, était-il nouveau comme lui ?**

**Avait-il déjà des amis ?**

**Kiba le connaissait ?**

**Naruto ferma les yeux et secoua la tête vigoureusement.**

**«Mais pourquoi je pense à lui moi ? Je ne le connais même pas ! »**

**C'est sur cette note que le blond s'endormit, sans avoir fait ses devoirs à remettre pour demain. Ce n'était pas bien important de toutes façon, c'était le premier de l'année.**

**Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla comme à son habitude à 6:30 AM.**

**Il sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans la salle à manger, qui se trouvait à droite de la porte d'entrée, à gauche, il y avait le salon.**

**Il s'assied à table et sa mère lui servit son petit**

**déjeuner déjà tout fait, quelle attention !**

**"Merci m'man ! "**

**Des ramens. Pour un déjeuner, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus équilibré mais, c'était ce que Naruto aimait manger à toute heure du jour.**

**Et qu'est-ce que ses parents n'étaient pas prêt à faire pour le rendre heureux ?**

**Minato était déjà au travail depuis à peu près une heure et rentrerait assez tard. C'était comme ça tout les jours.**

**Naruto passa plus de temps que la veille sur ses cheveux, les pointes de l'Uchiha l'avait inspiré à faire de même un peu partout, allait-il le remarquer ?**

**Le blond partit pour le lycée, encore une fois.**

**En chemin il eut peur de tomber sur Chôji,**

**mais ça n'arriva pas.**

**Une fois arrivé devant le lycée, cette grande bâtisse en brique rouge, il vit, adosser sur le portail vert, cet élève si mystérieux qu'il avait vu hier. Il avait l'air calme et relaxé.**

**«Comme hier»**

**Se disait le blond.**

**Il avait un écouteur noir dans chaque oreille, et avait une main dans sa veste grise ouverte, au collet remonté. On pouvait voir sa peau laiteuse rayonner au soleil, ce qui contrastait bien avec ses cheveux et ses yeux noirs comme la nuit.**

**Le brun en question releva la tête, se sentant observé depuis plusieurs minutes.**

**Rouge de honte, Naruto baissa la tête et avança vers l'intérieur de l'école. Il retrouva Kiba qui rigolait avec une fille blonde, une mèche lui cachant un de ses yeux turquoises.**

**- Oh salut Naruto ! Lança le dernier.**

**- Salut ! On commence en quoi aujourd'hui ?**

**- Français, puis sport et on mange.**

**- Aaah ! Merde ! J'ai oublié le devoir de français !**

**- Si tu veux, je te passe le mien. Fit l'Inuzuka en haussant les épaules.**

**- Vraiment ? Merci Kiba !**

**Kiba rigola un peu.**

**- Pas de problème !**

**Il était vraiment gentil, en fait !**

**Naruto était content de l'avoir en ami, il ne sait pas trop avec qui il se serait tenu sinon !**

**Peut-être que le brun aurait voulut ?**

**- Eh Kiba dit-moi.**

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu sais, l'élève qui est arrivé en retard, hier. Tu le connais ?**

**- Tu parle de Sasuke Uchiha ? Pas vraiment, juste de nom. Sa famille est très riche, et, ce n'est pas le genre de mec à fréquenter les gens.**

**Son nom était donc Sasuke, s'étonna Naruto.**

**- C'est tout ce que tu sais ? Demanda le blond, anxieux.**

**- Sasuke semble bien t'intéresser... Fit la fille qui était avec Kiba, douteuse.**

**- Euh, oui.. enfin, non ! Pas tant que ça, c'est juste que je ne le connais pas et que je me demandait qui c'était...**

**La fille retint un ricanement et partit dans un sourire.**

**- Pardonne-là, Ino est jalouse de tout le monde, et elle semble bien apprécier Sasuke. Soupira Kiba.**

**Les deux amis échangèrent quelques blagues puis partirent en cours.**

* * *

**Coucou c'est Kyra !**

**Réponce annonyme ! :**

**hoshi: Oh ! Merci :D Je vais l'écrire encore plus souvent grâce à toi ! :3**


	5. Chapitre 4 - Retrouvailles

**Un prix pour ce coeur.**

**les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Chapitre 4 - Retrouvailles.**

* * *

**Le mois passa très rapidement,**

**et les feuilles passèrent du vert à l'orange.**

**Naruto s'entendait bien avec presque tout les élèves de sa classe, et il n'avait pas revus Chôji**

**depuis le premier jour.**

**Sasuke était toujours aussi calme et discret.**

**C'est à peine si les gens le remarquaient.**

**Sauf pour le blond, qui lui, voyait chaque jour**

**le brun.**

**Ce jour là, la classe était trépidante de vie et parlait très fort ! Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'aujourd'hui était le vendredi 13 du mois d'octobre, qu'il y avait un orage et que le professeur de français, Kurenai, était en retard de 30 minutes !**

**Étonnamment, Naruto ne rigolait pas avec Kiba et Neji, il était calme et observait Sasuke, de son coin.**

**Toujours aussi élégant, l'Uchiha était accoudé à sa table, les mains contre le visage et semblait s'ennuyer pour en mourir !**

**«C'est le bon moment ? Je devrais aller lui parler ? Il est tellement froid, je crois que je vais me faire renvoyer à ma place d'un regard.. Mais en même temps, je pourrais dire que je m'ennuis aussi et ça fera un bon prétexte... Oh et puis zut ! Depuis quand j'ai besoin d'un prétexte pour parler à un camarade de classe ! »**

**L'Uzumaki allait se lever pour se diriger vers le brun, lorsque la porte coulissante s'ouvrit et qu'on vit entrer le professeur.**

**"Pardonnez mon retard, l'orage m'a empêchée de venir"**

**Les élèves, qui l'avaient, bien sur, tous remarqués, continuèrent de parler, de plus en plus fort pour s'entendre, faisant fit des dire et des ordres de leur professeur.**

**Naruto se r'assied, déçu, et discuta avec Kiba et Neji.**

**- Eh, Naruto ! Demain, c'est l'aniv 'de Kiba et on va fêter ça chez Ichiraku, ça te dit de venir ? Demanda Neji.**

**- Ouais, évidemment ! Enfin.. Je vais en parler à mes parents.**

**Tout le monde rigola, puis Naruto attendis que la classe se calme, ce qui n'était toujours pas arrivé après une demi-heure !**

**Soudain, Sasuke se releva, mit ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et sortit en silence.**

**C'était à peine si quelqu'un l'avait remarqué !**

**Le blond se releva d'un bond et couru en dehors de la classe à la poursuite du brun.**

**- Eh ! Eh attend !**

**Sasuke ne semblait pas l'entendre et continuait de marcher nonchalamment pendant que le blond courait à sa poursuite.**

**Finalement, il le rattrapa lorsque le brun tournât entre une rangée de casiers d'un vert-pâle affreux.**

**Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du deuxième, qui sursauta et tourna lentement la tête.**

**- Hmn ? Tu me veux quoi ? Articula-il lentement**

**- Heu, bah, rien, je.. Bah, t'es sortit du cours !**

**- Oui, et alors ?**

**- Bah.. Heu.. Je me demandais juste heu.. Bah,**

**pourquoi ?**

**Sasuke retourna la tête et recommença à avancer vers la sortie.**

**- Les autres étaient trop bruyants et dérangeant, je n'aime pas ça.**

**- Comme Gaara... Souffla Naruto**

**- Hein ? Fit le brun en le regardant du coin de l'œil.**

**- Heu, non rien ! Sursauta Naruto.**

**L'Uchiha et l'Uzumaki sortirent à l'extérieur, pluie battante.**

**- Et tu vas où comme ça ? Cria Naruto pour se faire entendre malgré le vent.**

**- Bah, chez moi. Répondit d'un ton neutre l'Uchiha, qui sortit son portable et appela quelqu'un.**

**Sasuke regarda le blond, mouillé de partout, qui ne savait plus où se mettre.**

**- Eh, écoute.. Fit Sasuke, je viens d'appeler un domestique, il va venir me chercher... Et au vue de la situation je vais te r'accompagner chez toi.**

**Il disait évidement ça avec un air ennuyé,**

**ce n'était pas vraiment de bon cœur, il n'y pouvait rien si il pleuvait, non ?**

**- M.. Merci. Articula le blond tout tremblotant.**

**Le brun, prit de remord, ( ce qui était une première pour lui ) retira sa veste grise et la jeta sur Naruto.**

**- Tiens, tu vas attraper froid.**

**- Et toi ? Demanda Naruto.**

**- Ça ira. Fut la réponse obtenue.**

**Le chauffeur ne tarda pas à arriver et les deux adolescents montèrent dans la limousine noir,**

**ce qui ne manqua pas d'impressionner Naruto.**

**Le trajet se fit lentement et le blond tenta de commencer une discussion.**

**- Pourquoi tu ne parle jamais ?**

**- J'ai rien à dire aux autres.**

**Réponse courte, simple, mais efficace.**

**Une fois arrivé devant la maison de Naruto, Sasuke ne put retenir une remarque du genre de:**

**" C'est petit, pour une maison"**

**Mais le blond ne s'en offusqua pas, sachant que l'Uchiha avait toujours habité dans quelque chose qui ressemblait plus à un manoir qu'a une maison.**

**Il descendit et couru jusqu'à l'intérieur, où ses parents lui sautèrent au cou.**

**Il mangea, puis s'enferma dans sa chambre pour réfléchir, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.**

**Le lendemain matin, soit samedi, le soleil rayonnait, ainsi qu'un arc-en-ciel occasionné par la pluie de la veille.**

**Naruto se réveilla difficilement, mangea son petit déjeuner fait soigneusement par sa mère, se prépara et partit chez Ichiraku pour 18:00, l'heure convenue par Kiba.**

**Une fois arrivé, il s'installa et attendit ses amis, qui arrivèrent quelques temps plus tard.**

**Ils burent un peu de saké, comme Neji avait une fausse carte d'identité indiquant qu'il avait 18 ans, mais qu'un verre ou deux, Naruto tenait à sa vie et ne voulait pas se faire tuer par sa mère !**

**Ils discutèrent et fêtèrent environ deux heures, voir trois.**

**Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, vers 20:00, ils se levèrent et prirent la route à pied de leurs résidences personnelles.**

**À 22:00 ils se cherchaient encore, ils s'étaient perdus dans les rues de leur propre ville !**

**Les lampadaires, qui diffusaient tous la même lumière orange à l'entrée de chaque ruelle, n'aidaient sûrement pas à cela.**

**À un moment, les trois amis entendirent du verre se casser et virent un garçon dans la pénombre de l'autre côté de la rue qui s'approchait vers eux.**

**On ne voyait que sa silhouette, plutôt élancé, grand, il tenait une batte de Baseball.**

**Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il parla que Naruto le reconnu.**

**- Tiens, mais qui voilà... Tu sais pour Chôji, Naruto ? Il est mort dans cette rue même il y a quelques semaines... Ça pourrait arriver à n'importe qui, soit prudent ...**

**Rock Lee fit son apparition, mais avant que personne ne le reconnaisse, il donna un sévère coup de batte sur la tête de Naruto qui s'écroula.**

**Sa vision se flouant, il vit les ombres de ses amis le défendre, il entendit des cris éloignés.. Puis, tout noir.**

* * *

**Coucou c'est Kyra !**

**Réponce annonyme ! :**

**Youn: C'est super gentil de ta part ! :D Pour ta question, Naruto à 16 , donc interprète le selon ton système scolaire ;)**


	6. Chapitre 5 - Appel manqué

**Un prix pour ce coeur.**

**les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Chapitre 5 - Appel manqué.**

* * *

**Uhn ?**

**C'était quoi ce lit ?**

**Cette chambre ?**

**Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de «Bip» ?**

**Naruto ouvrit les yeux, couché dans un lit d'hôpital.**

**«Un hôpital ? Pourquoi ?»**

**Il tourna la tête vers la droite et vit sa mère qui dormait sur une chaise.**

**Il voulut l'appeler, mais les mots s'étouffèrent dans sa bouche.**

**- Ma...an...**

**Kushina redressa cependant la tête et vit les grands yeux bleus pleins de larmes de son fils.**

**- Oh mon chou ! Tu es réveillé ! Cria-elle en lui sautant au cou, ce qui fit pousser un cri de douleur au blond.**

**- Maman... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi suis-je à l'hôpital.. ?**

**- Le médecin m'avait prévenu que tu aurais sans doute des pertes de mémoires après ce coup... Normalement ça devrait te revenir...**

**-Mais que s'est-il passé ?**

**- Rien, rien ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est plus important, maintenant, repose toi. On en reparlera.**

**Naruto se rendormi donc, la tête pleine de questions.**

**Une semaine, c'était très long dans une chambre d'hôpital, mais les docteurs refusaient toujours de le voir partir. Ses amis, Kiba et Neji, étaient allé le voir , une fois.**

**Ils avaient l'air un peu grincheux, quelques égratignures, mais sans plus.**

**- Alors c'est vrai, tu ne te souviens de rien ? Demanda Kiba, perplexe.**

**- Non, de rien. Assura le blond.**

**- Alors, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda ce dernier.**

**Neji grogna une réponse.**

**- Rien, t'es juste tombé.**

**Sur ces mots, Kiba rentra la tête dans ses épaules.**

**Encore une semaine plus tard, il put enfin retourner chez lui. En rentrant, il fut prit de stupeur en y voyant un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.**

**- Maman... Qui c'est.. ?**

**Demanda le blond en pointant Minato.**

**- C'est ton père chéri... Tu.. Tu ne l'as pas oublié quand même... ?**

**- Je...**

**Naruto releva la tête vers l'inconnu.**

**- Je ne te connais pas !**

**Tout se mélangeait dans la tête de l'Uzumaki, et il couru se réfugier dans sa chambre, pour être en paix.**

**Le lendemain, il reprit les cours.**

**Tout les élèves semblaient se demander ce qui était arrivé à Naruto, lui en premier.**

**« Simplement tomber ne m'aurait pas gardé à l'hôpital deux semaines...»**

**Il en était là, dans ses réflexions, en plein cour de maths avec le professeur Iruka, lorsqu'il sursauta et scruta la pièce des yeux.**

**«Sasuke !»**

**Le brun était toujours à la même place, dans le dernier rang à droite, seul à sa table.**

**Et pour l'occasion, il le regardait !**

**En croisant son regard avec celui de Sasuke,**

**le blond tressaillit, ils étaient encore plus beaux qu'avant !**

**Le brun se releva sans quitter Naruto des yeux et sortit de la classe, comme l'autre jour.**

**Naruto ne se fit pas prier pour le suivre.**

**- Eeeh ! Sasuke !**

**Il le rattrapa.**

**- Les autres étaient trop bruyants encore ? Fit-il dans un souffle.**

**- Non, je voulais te parler.**

**Le blond rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.**

**- À...À propos de... de quoi ?**

**- J'ai entendu dire qu'un type te cherchait, dans la ville. Avoua Sasuke.**

**Naruto eut en tête des images, floues, mais des images.**

**C'était un garçon, on ne voyait pas son visage, il tenait une batte dans une ruelle...**

**- Je... Non je ne crois... Pas, enfin.. peut-être...**

**- Tien. Fit Sasuke en sortant un stylo et en écrivant son numéro de téléphone sur la main du blond.**

**- Appelle-moi, si tu as un problème.**

**Sur ce, Sasuke sortit à l'extérieur.**

**Naruto, qui lui. avait l'intention de retourner en cours, lui cria à travers la porte:**

**- Eeeh ! Sasuke ! L'Halloween c'est après demain ! Tu te déguiseras ?**

**Il entendit une réponse de loin:**

**- Non ça iras, je n'aime pas cette fête.**

**Déçu, Naruto retourna en cours, la tête basse.**

**À la fin de la journée, il retourna chez lui.**

**Une fois arrivé, il ignora totalement le pauvre Minato.**

**«Non mais, pour qui il se prend lui ? Ça, mon père ? Et puis quoi encore !»**

**Se renfrognait-il.**

**Il alla dans sa chambre sans manger,**

**assez fréquent la semaine suivant les impôts.**

**Couché sur son lit pour réfléchir, il remarqua le numéro de Sasuke.**

**«Eh, mais j'ai son numéro ! Je suis certain que pas mal de filles seraient jalouses !»**

**Il sortit son propre téléphone bas de gamme et y entra le dit numéro.**

**« Voilà ! »**

**Sans savoir pourquoi, Naruto se sentait déjà plus en sécurité.**

**À peine eu-il le temps de fermer son portable qu'il sonna.**

**- Oui ?**

**- Ouais, salut Naruto !**

**- Ah, salut Kiba.**

**- Je voulais te dire que mon amie, tu sais Ino, bah elle organise un "Party" pour Halloween, tu viendras ?**

**Le blond fut prit d'un doute.**

**- Ouais... Je sais pas trop kib-**

**Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que Kiba répondit:**

**- Cool ! demande à Sasuke aussi, c'est pour Ino, elle semble avoir l'œil sur lui... Bref, on se reparle demain !**

**- Mais Kiba att-**

**La ligne coupa.**

**Quelle galère ! Naruto, étendus sur son lit, pensa à toute vitesse.**

**«C'est vrai que j'aimerais bien y aller avec Sasuke parce que... Bah parce que il est sympa, voilà. Mais si c'est pour qu'il se fasse draguer par Ino.. Oh et depuis quand ça me concerne ça ? Allez, je l'inviterai demain.**

**Le blond s'endormit, le lendemain, Sasuke n'était pas là. Frustré, le blond prit son portable et l'appela.**

**- Hunh ?**

**- Sasuke, mais t'es où ?**

**- Depuis quand ça te regarde, baka ?**

**Heureusement qu'ils étaient au téléphone car, on aurait vu le blond devenir tout rouge !**

**- Bref. Pas important. Tu viens à la fête d'Ino demain.**

**- Hein ? J'ai jamais accepté ça. Se défendit l'Uchiha.**

**- Pas mon problème.**

**- Je ne viendrai pas, teme. C'est pas parce que tu m'as parlé deux fois que tu es mon maître, alors écrase.**

**Le cœur de Naruto se serra.**

**- Ouais. Désolé et salut.**

**Il raccrocha et couru jusqu'au toilettes.**

**Seul dans une cabine, il s'était mis à sangloter doucement.**

**« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça me fais si mal... Ce n'est pas logique...»**

**Lorsqu'il se calma, il partit manger avec Kiba et Neji, un sourire forcé aux lèvres. Ses amis ne firent aucune remarque sur les rougeurs au contour de ses yeux.**

* * *

**Coucou c'est Kyra !**

**Réponce annonyme ! :**

**Chibi-chan: Trop gentill 33 Et le couple, en temps et en heure petite impatiente ! :o**

**Pour ma façon d'écrire, à la base c'était une érreur mais comme j'ai la flemme de tout remplacé et que ça donne un certain caractère à mon histoire ;)**


	7. Chapitre 6 - Un sommeil de rêves

**Un prix pour ce coeur.**

**les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Chapitre 6 - Un sommeil de rêve.**

* * *

**Ça y était ! Halloween !**

**Naruto s'était reposé, chez lui et était plus serein que la veille, maintenant.**

**Bien sur le rejet de Sasuke lui avait fait mal, mais il s'en était remis. Et après tout, il n'aurais jamais dus lui donner des ordres,ça c'était vrai car même le blond détestait ça.**

**« Bon ! Halloween ! Aujourd'hui je fais mes excuses à Sasuke, aussi... C'est dommage qu'il ne vienne pas au party d'Ino.. Je pourrais essayer de le convaincre quand même ! Il reste des chances ! »**

**Il se leva à 5:00 AM pour l'occasion, comme il devait mettre son costume.**

**Une fois le tout en place, sa douche prise, le petit déjeuner mangé, et ses cheveux savamment placés, il partit pour l'école à pied, écouteurs oranges fluos dans les oreilles, il écoutait une de ses chansons préférés depuis un moment: " A Trophy Father's Trophy Son"**

**C'est en se balancent au rythme de cette musique rock qu'il arriva au lycée et qu'il regarda son horaire.**

**«Musique ? Mais on à jamais eu musique jusqu'ici !»**

**Bien que Naruto n'ai pas les moyens de s'en acheter une, il jouait même très bien de la guitare. Ce qui était facilement explicable par le fait qu'il l'avait apprise les années auparavant.**

**«Je me demande si Sasuke sait en jouer...»**

**Il trouva ses carnets pour son cour et s'y installa.**

**Il attendit que plus de gens aient peuplés la salle avant d'enfin tourner la tête vers Sasuke.**

**«Oh, ce n'est pas possible !»**

**Pensa le blond dans un énorme sourire.**

**Le brun était toujours accoudé à sa table, mais pour l'occasion... Déguisé en chat !**

**Des petites oreilles noir sur le haut de sa tête et une longue queue de chat toujours noir, ainsi qu'un peu de maquillage pour les moustaches étaient assez simple comme déguisement.. Mais qu'est-ce que ça lui allait bien ! Avec la petite moue Boudeuse/Timide que ce déguisement lui apportait !**

**Naruto sentit un coup de chaleur dans tout son corps.**

**«Il est... Vraiment beau...»**

**Il secoua sa tête pour se ressaisir et se releva pour aller lui parlé.**

**- Eh... Sasuke..**

**-Hm ?**

**- Juste... Pardon, tu sais ... pour hier...**

**- M'ouais, mais t'avise plus de me donner d'ordres, Teme.**

**Naruto fut très content de se faire pardonné aussi rapidement ! **

**- Eh, sinon, je vois que tu es déguisé !**

**- Ouais...**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas ça te vas très bien !**

**Sortit Naruto avec un Clin d'œil.**

**- Me fais pas de clins d'œils, Teme ! **

**Lança le brun en lui offrant une claque derrière la tête.**

**- Aie !**

**-Sinon, je vois que tu es déguisé aussi.**

**En effet, Naruto était déguisé en renard pour Halloween, de petites oreilles étaient sur le haut de sa tête et sa queue touffue bougeait à chaque mouvement.**

**- Ouais ! Pas mal hein ? **

**- Ouais... ça te vas très bien aussi.**

**Sasuke était aussi surpris lui-même que Naruto, c'était assurément sa première conversation complète !**

**Le cour commença, le professeur Asuma arriva à l'avant mais donna libre à tout le monde. Il était assez sympathique !**

**Naruto pris une guitare dans un coin de la salle de musique et commença à jouer les accords de «A Trophy Father's Trophy Son» ***

**Apres quelques notes, il se mit à chanté tout doucement:**

**- Father, Father, tell me where have you been?...**

**Its been hell not having you here **

**I've been missing you so bad...**

**Sasuke se releva, pris à son tour une guitare et tout en regardant Naruto chanta un peu plus fort que lui :**

**- And you don't seems to care !**

**Naruto releva de grands yeux étonnés sur le chat.**

**«Il connait cette chanson !»**

**Puis continua à chanter avec l'aide de Sasuke, bientôt tout le monde se taisait pour les écoutés.**

**- When I go to sleep at night, you're not there...**

**- When I go to sleep at night, do you care?**

**La chanson continua jusqu'à sa fin, et une fois à terme tout le monde applaudit .**

**- Woa, je ne savais pas que tu avais un talent musical Sasuke !**

**L'Uchiwa rougit un peu, mais à peine.**

**- Hmn. J'ai appris avec un domestique.**

**- En tout cas, tu as une très belle vois !**

**Et Naruto lui fit un clin d'oeil que Sasuke ne put réprimé.**

**À l'heure du gouter, le blond chercha le chat dans tout le lycee avant de le trouver, assis sur la branche d'un arbre déjà sans feuilles.**

**- Ah oui, j'oubliais que les chats grimpaient aux arbres !**

**- Et moi que les renards sont rusés.**

**Lâchat l'Uchiwa.**

**- Dis.. Tu veux bien venir au Party d'Ino, finalement ? Tu pourrais apporté ta guitare et...**

**- Qu'est-ce qui te dis que j,ai une guitare ?**

**- Bah.. Heu.. c'est juste que tu es..Riche donc.. eu bah..**

**Sasuke rit un peu.**

**- C'est d'accord, je viendrais et j'apporterais ma guitare.**

**Le blond était tellement content qu'il se demanda si sa queue de renard bougeait vraiment !**

**- Et viens déguisé comme ça !**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**Naruto rougit fortement.**

**- Bha.. Heu.. rien juste que.. J'aime bien !**

**Sur ce il se sauva à toutes allures.**

**Le soir venus, il se rendit à la fête d'Ino qui avait déjà commencé, mais aucune trace de Sasuke.**

**Naruto, ennuyer, décida de tenter une discutions avec l'organisatrice de ce Party.**

**- Eh, Ino !**

**- Hn ? Oh tu es l'ami de Sasuke c'est ça ?**

**Naruto eu un petit coup de chaud.**

**- Heum, amis je dirais pas... Mais je le connais bien ouais...**

**La discution dévia, une heure plus tard on sonnait à la porte, c'était Sasuke !**

**- Eh bien, tu as gardé ton costume de chat !**

**Se réjouit Naruto.**

**- Ouais, mais pas grâce à toi, Teme ! Oh, j'ai apporté ça aussi.**

**Le garçon déguisé en félin sortit deux bouteilles de saké d'un sac en plastique.**

**- Ooah, super Sas'ke-chan ! Dit Kiba.**

**- Ne m'appel pas comme ça, toi. **

**Fit L'Uchiwa à l'égard de l'Inuzuka avec un regard meurtrier.**

**La soirée se déroula bien, Sasuke joua un peu de guitare ce qui impressionna beaucoup Ino et Naruto.**

**Puis à force de verre après verre, l'esprit plus très clair, Naruto s'assied aux coters de Sasuke.**

**Tout les autres s'engueulaient pour une raison quelconque. Il s'approcha de l'oreil du brun, qui 'avait même pas touché une goutte du nectar qu'il avait lui même apporté !**

**- Tu sais Sasuke, je te trouve très beau !**

**Il se rapprochait de plus en plus et se collait à l'Uchiwa.**

**- T'es bourré, Naruto. Tu sais pas ce que tu dis.**

**Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'Uzumaki.**

**- Oh oui je sais ce que je dis...**

**Il se rapprochait dangereusement de lui.**

**- Naruto, arrête, t'es bourré ça suffit.**

**Sur ce Sasuke se leva en disant aux autres :**

**- Je vais reconduire Naruto chez lui, il a exagéré sur le Saké.**

**- Mais Sas'ke-chaaaan...**

**- Tais-toi.**

**Il tira par la manche le garçon et l'accompagna dehors, une fois sur le balcon, le froid vent d'octobre les pris et Naruto poussa Sasuke contre la barrière.**

**- Ce serait bien une histoire d'amour entre un renard et un chat.. il faudrait en faire une histoire...**

**Sasuke vira au rouge, le coeur battant, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.**

**« Mais.. Je n'aime pas les hommes moi ! Non... Non je ne peux pas aimé... Lui...»**

**La chaleur montait dans les deux corps qui commençaient à s'enlacé, bloqués contre la froide clôture.**

**À un moment donné dans l'étreinte, Naruto approcha son visage de celui du brun.**

**« Oh, non ! Je.. Je ne.. Oh, et oui, j'en ai tellement envie !»**

**Se laissant prendre par l'envie, Sasuke laissa les lèvres du blond effleurés les siennes pour y déposer un doux baisé qui dura de nombreuses secondes.**

**Il fallut finalement mettre fin à l'étreinte, à contre coeur. Sasuke était troublé par ce qu'il venait de faire, et reconduisit quand même Naruto chez lui.**

**Naruto, bercé par le roulement de la voiture s'était endormit à l'intérieur, ce qui força Sasuke à le sortir de là et à le déposé sur le canapé de sa maison avant de repartir.**

**«Je l'aime, j'aime ce baka de renard...»**

**C'est en pleine confusion que nageait Sasuke.**

* * *

**Coucou c'est Kyra !**

**Réponce annonyme ! :**

**Chibi-chan: Pardonnn ! ( Et tu sais je suis un mec ^^' ) J'ai pas d'excuses pour Minato, c'est la vie :(**

**3j4: Mercii ^_^ Voilà la suite ( Je poste un chapitre par jours à peu près !**


	8. Chapitre 7 - Amour précipité

**Un prix pour ce coeur.**

**les personnages ne n'appartiennent pas**

**Chapitre 7 - Amour précipité.**

* * *

**POV Sasuke.**

**« Il c'est endormit... C'est qu'il est mignon quand il dort... Mais à quoi je pense moi... Ah, oui, qu'il est mignon quand il dort... »**

**Sasuke qui conduisait sa voiture ( Une porche noir pour plus d'information, contactez sa secrétaire )**

**Avait les yeux plus rivé sur le blond que sur la route.**

**« Maintenant je sais que je n'aurais pas dus resté dans mon coin ce soir là.»**

**Pensa le garçon encore déguisé en chat, regardant les cicatrices sur les joues de Naruto en sentant des souvenirs remontés.**

**FLASHBACK**

**La rue était sombre et Sasuke ne savait plus trop où il allait.**

**« Et merde ! Quelle idée aussi de venir à pied, maintenant il fait tellement noir que je peux plus me retrouvé ! »**

**Soudain, un bruit de verre brisé retentit.**

**Sasuke releva la tête et en un éclair était dissimulé derrière un buisson.**

**« Et merde, manquait plus que ça, des voyous.»**

**" Tiens, mais qui voilà..." Entendis le dissimulé.**

**« Unh ? Cette voix me dis quelque chose...»**

**" Tu sais pour Choji Naruto ? Il est mort dans cette rue... " **

**« Naruto ! C'est pas ce mec qui n'arrête pas de me regardé en classe ? »**

**L'Uchiwa releva la tête et vis Rock Lee Sauté sur le blond et lui asséné un violent coup à la tête, le dernier s'écroula par terre dans une flaque de sang.**

**« Oh mon dieu ! Est-ce qu'il est mort ? »**

**S'affola Sasuke.**

**" Merde ! Naruto ! "**

**Hurla un garçon aux yeux presque blancs et aux longs cheveux noirs en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.**

**" Salaud ! "**

**Cria un type que Sasuke identifia comme Kiba, tout en sautant sur le délinquant.**

**Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit avec quelle rapidité et quelle facilité il mit K.O L'Inuzuka d'un coup de pied et d'un coup de batte.**

**" Eh, Toi t'as mieux ? " **

**Demanda le bourreau en regardant celui au près de son ami.**

**Sasuke vit Neji relever la tête, les yeux pleins de peur, et courir à toute vitesse dans l'autre sens de la ruelle.**

**" Tse, lâche. " **

**lâcha le criminel.**

**Le corps tout tendu, l'Uchiwa vit Lee sortir un couteau de la poche de son affreuse veste verte et commencer à faire trois cicatrices de chaques côtés du visage de Naruto, en y prenant beaucoup de plaisir apparemment. **

**« Salaud ! Lâche le ! »**

**Pensait le brun, sans que son corps ne puisse bouger.**

**« Il faut que je fasse quelque chose... Mais avec ce type... Je n'ai aucune chance..»**

**L'observateur angoissé sortit son téléphone.**

**- Allô, Police, quel est le problème ?**

**Sasuke chuchota tout bas:**

**- Oui.. Envoyer une ambulance et les flics ici, deux mecs se font tabasser...**

**- Ne paniquez pas monsieur, on arrive.**

**Sasuke raccrochat et se retourna vers la scène, Naruto avait déjà six cicatrices sur le visage, et un sourire effrayant illuminait celui de l'autre.**

**« Je ne peux plus supporté ça ! »**

**Sasuke se releva soudainement du buisson et couru dans une direction aléatoire, ce qui fit tellement de bruit que Lee fut forcé de s'en rendre compte et de tourné la tête vigoureusement**

**" Connard ! Je vais te faire la peau ! "**

**Avait hurlé le fou en pourchassant Sasuke.**

**« Au moins Il ne fera plus de mal à ce pauvre mec... »**

**Ils coururent à travers la foret et Sasuke réussit à semer le poursuivant.**

**Le lendemain matin, ni Naruto, et ni Kiba ne s'étaient présentés en cours. Il n'y avait que ce lâche de Neji, l'air anxieux.**

**Sasuke trouvait étrange la sensation de ne plus être observé par le blond, et il ne pouvait pas l'explique.**

**« Ce doit être du soulagement »**

**Se répétait-il.**

**POV Naruto.**

**« Aie.. Ma tête... Pourquoi j'ai aussi mal moi...»**

**Naruto se releva du canapé où il était étalé.**

**- Maman ? Quelqu'un ?**

**demanda-il sans obtenir de réponse.**

**« Ah, seul.»**

**Soudain tout ce qui c'était passé la veille revint dans l'esprit du blond. Il eu un vertige en penssant au brun.**

**« Je.. Il m'a... Embrassé ? »**

**Naruto était tout chamboulé par sa découverte.**

**« Je suis... Gay ? »**

**Le renard s'étala une fois de plus sur le canapé en soupirant pour réfléchir. Quelques minutes plus tard, son téléphone vivra, c'était un sms de Sasuke.**

**" Il faut qu'on parle. Rejoint moi au centre du village à 20:00. "**

**Naruto sursauta. **

**« Déjà 19h ! Décidement l'alcool ne me vas pas bien...»**

**Il se releva, retira son déguisement, s'habilla, et coiffa ses cheveux tout en ayant une chose en tête.**

**« Je suis gay, Je suis gay, je suis gay »**

**Puis soudain, une illumination.**

**« J'aime Sasuke ! » **

**Il fut enfin prêt à 19:30, il portait un pull Noir avec une veste courte orange fluo, ainsi que des jeans slim et des chaussures noires aux bandes oranges. Naruto partit vers le centre du village : Un cerisier, Au centre d'un parc, lui même au centre du village. Le blond se demanda si le village avait été construit autour de ce cerisier.**

**Une fois arrivé, le soleil déclinait à l'horizon et projetait des ombres orange-rose éclatantes partout, c'était vraiment beau, surtout avec Sasuke assis sur le banc en bois au pied du cerisier.**

**- Naruto, il faut qu'on parle d'hier.**

**Le blond s'assied sur son côté du banc, le plus loin possible du brun,les mains sur les jambes, et tête baissé devint tout rouge.**

**- Dé...Désolé je.. je ne savais pas ce que je faisais j'étais pas totalement là je suis désolé m'e veux pas Sas-**

**Naruto n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres du brun s'étaient emparé des siennes. Presque couchés sur le banc déformait, une chaleur intense s'empara du blond en partant de son ventre, il passa ses bras autour du coup du brun alors que celui-ci le prenait par la taille pendant que les deux langues se titillaient et s'entremêlaient.**

**- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, Naurto.**

**Dit Sasuke dans un souffle.**

**- Et même si tu es le plus grand boulet que j'ai connus... Je ne peux pas me passé de toi. Admit-il.**

**Naruto sourit. Un sourire merveilleux, le plus beau que l'Uchiwa n'ai jamais vus.**

**Dans un coin, quelqu'un observait la scène, en retrait, sans y croire ses yeux.**

**« Non.. Le petit Sal- ...»**

**Pensait cette personne.**

**- Sasuke promet moi de toujours resté avec moi !**

**Pleurnichat le blond en nichant sa tête dans l'épaule du dernier, qui, confus, le pris dans ses bras.**

**- Mais oui... Pourquoi tu demande ça, Baka.**

**- Je... Je sais pas j'ai juste une... Mauvaise impression.**

**- C'est dans ta tête, Teme.**

**Les deux adolescents qui étaient devenus amoureux avant d'être amis restèrent donc dans cette position un bon moment, avant de devoir se quitter pour deux longs jours.**

* * *

**Coucou c'est Kyra ! **

**( Oui j'ai craqué et les ai rapprochés :$ )**

**Réponce (annonyme) ! :**

**Chibi-chan: MERCI ! Je suis vraiment content que des gens aiment ma fic ! ( Oui j'ai trainé pour le kissu ^.^ ) Et OUI Sasuke en mode chat c'est un " Venez me violez ;3 " ^_^**

**LadyMikado: Oui le bisou est arrivé ^_^ Et le costume de chat était une référence à la fiction de Lykoslupus, que je vous recommande de lire : **

**L'amour d'un renard et d'un chat. :P**


	9. Chapitre 8 - Souvenirs Disparus

**Un prix pour ce coeur.**

**les personnages ne n'appartiennent pas**

**Chapitre 8 - Souvenirs disparus.**

* * *

**La matinée était fraîche, les gens n'avaient pas encore retirés les décorations d'halloween de leurs maisons et certains bouts de tissus flottaient au vent tranchant sur la route d'un gris terne, le ciel, sans couleur , masqué par de gros nuages noirs prévenants d'une grosse averse observait la scène.**

**C'était ce samedi là, que Naruto reçus un Message de la part de Sasuke, à midi.**

**" Viens me rejoindre sous le cerisier, les choses ont changés je dois te parlé. "**

**Dans l'évidence, Naruto tapa les mots suivants :**

**" Pourquoi ? "**

**De longues secondes passèrent avant que le blond pas encore tout à fait réveillé mais déjà très inquiet ne reçoive une réponse:**

**" Viens. "**

**Sachant qu'avec le brun, mieux valait ne pas l'énerver avec toutes ses questions.**

**- Maman, je part rejoindre un ami.**

**- Très bien, ton père et moi allons faire des courses de toutes façons !**

**Le blond n'avais pas aimé la façon dont sa mère avait décrit Minato. " Ton père ".**

**Il se prépara dans sa salle de bain, pris son gel pour cheveux et passa un coup rapide avec, choisis ses vêtements avec soins, aujourd'huis, il portait un chandail Orange, une petite veste militaire, ainsi que des pantalons eux aussi en camouflage militaire où il y accrocha une petite chaînette.**

**Ça y est, tout beau tout propre, il sortit et atteignit à pied le centre de Konoha, Toujours aussi magnifique avec le cerisier qui ne perdait ses pétales roses pâles qu'à la première neige, ce banc en bois clair lustré et aux contours en métal fantaisistes, les petites fontaines par-ci par-là.**

**Aucun détail de cet endroit n'avait échappé à Naruto, et un lui tapa dans l'œil: Sasuke n'y était pas.**

**Il s'assied sur le banc et attendu près de trente minutes avant d'en avoir marre. Il se releva et pris le chemin de sa maison tout en attrapant son téléphone et en composant le numéro de l'Uchiwa.**

**Sonnerie.**

**Sonnerie.**

**Sonnerie.**

**Personne ne répondit.**

**« Mais il se fiche de moi !» Pensa rageusement Naruto en composant de ses doigts gelés le numéro résidentiel du brun.**

**- Oui ? Fit nonchalamment la voix d'un inconnu, sûrement un domestique.**

**- Je veux parlé à Sasuke. Dit le blond d'un ton un peu plus ferme que ce qu'il avait espéré.**

**- Tout de suite monsieur.**

**Quelques instants passèrent avant qu'on entende la voix de l'Uchiwa.**

**- Oui, c'est pour quoi ?**

**- Sas'ke ! Mais t'es où ?**

**- Naruto ? Bah, chez moi pourquoi ?**

**- Je t'attend au parc depuis une demie heure !**

**- On était supposé s'y retrouvé ?**

**- Mais oui ! Tu m'as envoyé un message ! Fit Naruto, mécontent.**

**- Non Naruto, je ne t'ai rien envoyé. De toutes façons, j'ai perdu mon téléphone.**

**Le blond écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, non, il venait de comprendre.**

**- Sasu... Je crois que quelqu'un sait... Pour nous...**

**- Quoi ? Pour nous ? Tu veux dire.. Attend, où es-tu ? Dit Sasuke d'un ton nerveux en faisant fit du surnom ringard que l'Uzumaki venait de lui donner.**

**- Je rentre chez moi là, on s'y retrouve ?**

**- Parfait, j'arrive.**

**Les deux r'accrochèrent en même temps.**

**Naruto marcha jusqu'à chez lui entre les maisons ternes et décorés, là où tout le monde devait sûrement dormir. Une fois arrivé, il fut surpris de voir Deux voitures de polices ainsi que trois policiers devant sa maison. Lorsqu'il les approcha, l'un d'eux regarda sur sa feuille qu'il tenait sur une petite palette et s'exprima:**

**- Vous devez être Naruto Uzumaki ?**

**Le blond fit oui de la tête et le gendarme sembla intimidé.**

**- Je... Ce n'est pas facile à dire, mais je dois vous informer du Décès de vos parents dans un accident de la route...**

**Le blond sentit son coeur arrêter de battre.**

**- Non... non c'est pas.. Possible non..je peux pas y croire...**

**Il pris sa tête entre ses mains, se pencha et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes et à crier de rage.**

**- NON ! POURQUOI ! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE NON ! COMMENT !**

**- Il... Il semblerait que les freins aient étés brisés...**

**Fit un autre gardien de la paix en s'approchant du blond**

**- Non... C'est impossible non ce n'est pas vrai quel esprit sadique aurait pus vouloir faire du mal à ma mère...**

**- Vo.. Votre père aussi est mort... Minato, je crois..**

**Naruto releva la tête d'un coup sec, le visage blême et ses grands yeux ouverts et globuleux comme ceux d'un poisson mort dévisagèrent le policier en se remplissant encore plus de larme.**

**- Mon... Père ? Mi... Minato... Papa ?**

**Il se mit à crier si fort qu'on aurait pus dire qu'il hurlait pendant qu'il se souvenait de tout les moments passés avec son géniteur.**

**La voiture noire de Sasuke arriva à ce moment et il se précipita vers le blond.**

**Le brun prit Naruto dans ses bras pendant dix minutes et, tout en le consolant, il demandait aux gendarmes d'expliquer la situation.**

**- Qui voudrait faire du mal aux parents de Naruto ? demanda Sasuke.**

**- Eh bien, on a appris qu'ils avaient emprunté de l'argent à un certain groupe il y a quelques années de cela, c'est possible que...**

**Un autre policier arriva et lui coupa la parole:**

**- En vue de son âge, il sera placé en famille d'accueil.**

**L'Uchiwa se releva d'une traite.**

**- NON ! Il peux habiter chez moi !**

**Tout le monde se regardait incertains.**

**- Mon père sera d'accord, se justifia-il, ce qui sembla calmé tout le monde.**

**- Nous vous ferons parvenir les papiers judiciaires.**

**D'autres policiers arrivèrent et les deux adolescents furent forcé de quitter les lieux.**

**Lorsque Naruto était sur le point de se faire embarqué dans la voiture du brun, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche droite. Il le pris d'une main faible et lut.**

**" Maintenant, j'espère que tu ne s'approchera plus de Sasu-chan. "**

**Il se remit à pleurer et jeta si fort son portable sur le sol qu'il se cassa en deux.**

**Ils arrivèrent à la demeure Uchiwa en quinze minutes, à l'intérieur le blond ne fut même pas impressionné de la taille des pièces ou par la richesse des meubles, il voulait simplement dormir, et ça, sans échangé un mot Sasuke l'avait compris.**

**Ils montèrent dans la chambre du brun qui déposa Naruto sur son propre lit aux draps blancs comme la première neige qui tombait en novembre.**

**L'Uchiwa se coucha contre le blond qui sanglotait encore et les deux s'endormirent tristes, dans cette position, sur la même pensée :**

**« Qui voudrait faire ça ? »**

* * *

**Coucou c'est Kyra ! **

**Réponse (anonyme) ! :**

**3j4 : Oui, vive les rapprochements ! ^^**


	10. Chapitre 9 - Meurtrier

**Un prix pour ce coeur.**

**les personnages ne n'appartiennent pas**

**Chapitre 9 - Meurtrier.**

**( Chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude, pardon mais c'est pour le bien de l'intrigue ! )**

* * *

**les jours suivants avaient étés difficiles, la première semaine, Naruto n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, ce qui mutilait le coeur de l'Uchiwa. Il finit par se calmer apres près de trois semaines.**

**Sasuke, avait reçu les papiers pour la garde de Naruto, il imita donc la signature de son père comme il était si doué pour le faire. De toutes fçon, avec tout ses grands voyages d'Affaires, il n'était jamais là.**

**Bien que le blond ne pleurait plus, il restait morose, à plat, on avait peine à imaginer le garçon enthousiaste et plein d'énergie qu'on connaissait. Lorsqu'il mangeait ( chose très rare en ce moment ) c'était sans appétit, sans réel besoin. Lorsque Sasuke le touchait, il avait l'impression de toucher une vulgaire poupée de chiffon qui se laissait faire.**

**Une matinée, le brun pris par le bras Naruto et l'emmena dehors.**

**" Regarde, les premières neiges de novembre... J'ai appris que tu aimais ça..."**

**Le blond se mit à sangloter encore, ce qui blessa le pauvre Uchiwa.**

**Soudain, Sasuke pris Naruto par les bras et le plaqua contre la façade blanche marbre de son balcon tout en serrant son corps contre celui du déprimé.**

**- Écoute Naruto, c'est tes parents qui sont morts pas toi ! Alors arrête de tirer cette gueule d'enterrement je ne peux plus la supporté la vie continue !**

**Les yeux de l'Uzumaki se remplirent de larmes.**

**- Sa...Sa.. ..Ke..**

**Begeya-il tout en se lovant contre lui. Par la suite, même si l'Orphelin ne semblait pas tout à fait remis, il avait l'air déjà un peu plus vivant, ce qui soulagea le brun.**

**Vers la fin du mois de novembre, la dernière semaine, les deux amoureux retournèrent en cours. Tout le monde était au courrant de ce qui était arrivé à Naruto et Tout le monde compatissait. Plusieurs étaient venus souhaiter courage à Naruto, mais pas Neji.**

**Kiba s'approcha.**

**- Eh... Naruto.. Tu sais, si tu as besoin de te confier à quelqu'un bah... Je suis là donc.. appel moi..**

**Il repartit à sa place. Le blond avait bien entendus remarqué que son autre ami semblait l'ignoré et s'en rapprocha.**

**- Eh, Neji, pourquoi tu-**

**Il ne put finir sa phrase que l'autre le repoussait en presque criant:**

**- N'approche pas ! Tu porte malheur depuis que je te connais y'a que des gens qui te veulent du mal autour de moi ! Je ne veux pas être mêlé à tout ça !**

**Et il sortit de la classe en courant. La remarque de Neji avait beaucoup blessé Naruto qui retourna à son siège, où Kiba vint le rejoindre en passant un bras autour des ses épaules.**

**- Eh vieux... ça va ?**

**- Ouais... Non... Je sais pas trop Kiba. Soupira-il.**

**La journée était très ennuyante et personne ne parlait dans la classe. Lorsque midi sonna, Kiba alla rejoindre Ino, ne sachant pas où était Sasuke, Naruto fit de même. La blonde fut surprise de voir l'Uzumaki.**

**- Tien, Naruto, mais où est Sasu-Chan ? **

**Naruto avait-il rêver ? Avait-elle dit " Sasu-chan " ?**

**- Je.. Je ne sais pas...**

**- Très bien. Fit elle peu convaincue.**

**- Oh, aussi Naruto, dit elle, désolé pour tes parents, on a appris la nouvelle, mais tu sais, on sème ce que l'ont récolte, je suis surs qu'ils l'avaient mérité quelque part.**

**Et elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'Uzumaki., blessé.**

**« Elle est méchante, cette fille. »**

**Ino partit après un petit sourire à Kiba.**

**Seuls dans le couloir, Naruto eu une idée de génie.**

**« Et si... »**

**Il sortit son propre téléphone et tapa le numéro de celui de Sasuke.**

**On entendait son téléphone sonné dans les environs ! Très près même, vue avec quelle force on l'entendait... Très très près...**

**Le son venait de la poche de Kiba !**

**- Toi... SALAUD ! **

**Hurla de rage Naruto en lui sautant dessus, ce qui fit tomber les deux adolescents à la renverse, il lui asséna des coups de poings au visage et des coups de genoux dans le ventre, le meurtrier ne put rien faire pour se défendre.**

**Kiba était en sang et Naruto n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir fini lorsqu'il réussit à lâcher un :**

**" C'est le téléphone d'Ino... " **

**Et il sombra dans l'inconscience.**

**Qu'est-ce que le blond avait fait ? Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête.. Il avait tabassé un meurtrier.. Il avait tabassé son ami... Ino était un meurtrier... Oui... Ino était le meurtrier !**

**Il se mit à pleurer de rage.**

**« Quel monstre, cette fille ! Me faire ça et maintenant me forcé à faire du mal à Kiba... Je vais la tuer je le jure ! »**

**Il partit à la course le plus loin possible de Kiba pour ne pas se faire prendre, à la recherche de ce monstre.**

**« Est-ce que je peux vraiment faire confiance à Kiba ? Si c'était lui le meurtrier, si Ino n'y était pour rien ? »**

* * *

**Coucou c'est Kyra ! **

**Réponce (annonyme) ! :**

**LadyMikado: Viii C'est louche ;3 Merci de me suivre ^^**

**lykoslupus: Oh tu es si près de la véritée ! Mais bon, c'est bien pire !**

**3j4: Oui c'est extreme ! Et merci ! ^^**


	11. Note: Pause et excuses !

**Coucou ! C'est Kyra !**

**Comme le dit le titre, je viens ici m'excusé car je prend une pause jusqu'a la rentrée, car je fais un petit boulot assez exigeant et quand je rentre le soir je n'ai plus vraiment envie d'écrire.**

**J'espère qu'on se reveras vite ! ^_^**


	12. Chapitre 10 - Gaara, martyr à jamais

**Un prix pour ce coeur.**

**les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Chapitre 10 - Gaara, un Martyr à jamais.**

* * *

**La neige tombait doucement sur le petit village de Konoha.**

**Dans sa maison, assez modeste, le petit Gaara Yamanaka jouait en silence dans sa chambre.**

**Ne faisant aucun bruit, il déplaçait des crayons et des effaces en s'imaginant une histoire haute en couleurs. Dans la discrétion la plus totale, dont seul lui faisait preuve, il guettait l'arrivée de sa terrible sœur, Ino...**

**Ai-je précisé qu'il était silencieux ?**

**La Fourbe, la folle, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler ( En silence toujours ) Détestait le bruit, elle détestait la présence de son frère, voir même, elle maudissait son existence.**

**Pourquoi ? Ça, jamais le roux ne le sût.**

**Le moment fatidique arriva, et, lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer, il retint jusqu'à même sa respiration. Il entendis quelques pas dans l'escalier central de la maison, le jeune enfant se demanda à toute vitesse si sa truie de soeur se dirigeait vers sa chambre ou celle de son autre frère, qui étaient toutes les deux au deuxième étage.**

**Les pas s'arrêtèrent, Gaara avait envie de se cacher sous son lit. Il était certain d'entendre la respiration rapide de sa sadique frangines, terrée derrière la porte de bois blanc, attendant qu'il fasse le moindre bruit pour lui sauter dessus tel un prédateur affamé.**

**Mais le jeune garçon déjà fort troublé, ne fit même pas sentir sa présence, ce qui énerva vite sa soeur qui entra en furie dans la pièce.**

**- Oh, t'es encore vivant toi ? Dommage, je croyais que tu t'étais pendus comme tu ne faisais pas de bruit. J'allais même ramasser ton cadavre.**

**Le garçon roux mis ses avants bras pour protéger son visage.**

**- Pitié Grande Soeur ne me tape pas !**

**Ino eu un sourire rapide, avant d'enchaîner.**

**- Non, je ne te frapperai pas aujourd'hui.**

**Gaara ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés en baissant les avants-bras.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**Le jeune Yamanaka ne put finir sa phrase qu'il se prit un solide coup de pied dans le ventre, ce qui le fit se tordre dans un cri étouffé de douleure. Il tenta de redresser la tête mais se prit un autre coup de pied partant de la droite, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Du sang lui coulant déjà de la lèvre, il se pris ensuite un coup de tête qui le fit presque tomber dans l'inconscience.**

**- Ça c'est pour ne pas être mort, Fit Ino d'un air dédaigneux.**

**Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il naisse ? Leurs parents ne le voulaient même pas ! Un verre de trop, et voilà ce que ça fait. Les adultes sont vraiment pathétiques.**

**- Bon, à l'heure qu'il est Sasu-chan est sûrement déjà rentré des cours et je n'ai pas pu le voir par ta faute ! Heureusement pour toi qu'il ne m'ai encore jamais parlé ! Sinon, tu aurais souffert encore plus.**

**Sur ces belles paroles, elle jeta le contenu des tiroirs de l'enfant par terre.**

**- Et range-moi ce bordel, fainéant.**

**Elle sortit de la chambre du plus jeune en claquant la porte, presque aussitôt, il se mit à verser des larmes, toujours en silence.**

**« Pourquoi je ne suis pas mort...? Personne ne m'aime, personne ne s'intéresse à moi... Je ne suis qu'une plaie, tout le monde le pense, personne ne m'apprécie même Naruto-kun doit me haïr pour ce que je suis... Je suis une honte pour ce monde. Papa et Maman sont sûrement partit à cause de moi... »**

**Sur ces pensées joviales, il rangeait sa chambre, tout en écoutant des deux oreilles et en montant le volume au maximum : " You Only Live Once " de Suicide Silence.**

* * *

**Cette journée là, même après avoir cherché la truie des heures, il ne put la trouver... Les semaines suivantes non plus, d'ailleurs. Elle s'était volatilisée, sûrement pour son bien car sur le coup, Naruto l'aurait sûrement égorgée vive.**

**Il n'avait toujours pas parlé à Kiba depuis que la rage l'avait forcé à lui sauter dessus. L'autre non plus, ne semblait pas très enclin à adresser la parole au blond.**

**Même si l'Uzumaki avait tenté de se rapprocher de Neji encore une fois, il se fit envoyer bouller par ce dernier, et franchement Naruto en avait marre de cet idiot. Il ne lui restait qu'un seul ami au monde, un seul confident : Sasuke Uchiha. Il espérait plus que tout au monde ne pas la perdre, et même s'il ne parlait presque pas en public, sa compagnie était très agréable, ce qui était réciproque que l'Uchiha l'admette ou pas.**

**Vers le début du mois d'Avril, quelque chose attira le regard du blond dans les couloirs. C'était la fin de la journée, le soleil déclinait déjà et ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que le soleil ne fasse place à la lune, et là, il l'aperçut. Cette coiffure blonde, cet air arrogant. Non ça ne pouvait pas être... Ino ? Et pourtant si ! La garce avait osé se présenter encore une fois en classe !**

**Encore plus frustré que la fois précédente, le blond courut et se précipita sur la truie, mais lorsqu'il allait lui porter un coup, quelqu'un le plaqua contre les casiers. Ce quelqu'un, c'était Kiba !**

**- Attend Naruto, laisse-nous nous expliquer !**

**« S'expliquer ? Cette Salope a tué mes parents de sang froid, et elle veut s'expliquer !? »**

**- C'EST À MON POING QU'ELLE VA S'EXPLIQUER ! Hurla-il, les larmes aux yeux.**

**La dite " Salope " S'approcha du blond.**

**- Naruto, je suis désolée pour tes parents, franchement. On ne voulait pas les tuers, juste te faire peur.**

**Quoi ? Naruto avait-il bien compris ? " On " ne voulait pas les tuers ? Non, ce pourrait-il que Kiba ait... Non...**

**- Tout ce qu'on voullait, c'était t'éloigner de Sasuke, Pour la même raison... Vois-tu, je suis amoureuse, de lui, et je ne supporterait pas qu'un guignole comme toi ne le touche. Alors, si tu recommence, je te tuerai toi aussi. Dit-elle dans un grand sourire. Oh, et ne dit rien à Sasu-Chan pour son téléphone, il me prendrait pour une folle. Et Quand à Kiba...**

**Les grands yeux effrayés du blond se tourna vers l'interlocuté qui fourra son nez dans l'épaule de Naruto.**

**- Désolé... J'ai... J'ai jamais voulu les...**

**Pris d'un énorme spasme, il se dégagea du brun d'un coup sec, et envoya un direct à l'idiote qui osait encore le menacer !**

**Il courut, montant les étages encore et encore, sans réellement savoir où il allait. Il entendait tout de même des pas derrière lui, il était suivit...**

* * *

**Coucou c'est Kyra ! **

**Réponce (anonyme) ! :**

**lykoslupus: Tout s'expliquera dans ce chapitre ! ( pour Ino )**

**3j4: Merci ! ^-^ Merci de me suivre, ça touche à sa fin !**

**Jake Eavy : Rogeer 'w'**


	13. Chapitre 11 - La dernière fois

**Un prix pour ce coeur.**

**les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Chapitre 11 - La dernière fois.**

* * *

**La neige tombait doucement sur le toit de l'école de Konoha. C'était là que Naruto Uzumaki, pour échapper à Une meurtrière et son complice, s'était réfugié sans s'en rendre compte. Se rendant compte de son erreur, il resta stupéfait.**

**« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je monté ici ? »**

**Le jeune blondinet entendait les pas affolés de ses poursuivants, ils approchaient.**

**Pendant un instant, il hésita à sauter en bas. À près tout, qu'est-ce qu'il lui restait ? Ses parents étaient morts, ses amis le trahissaient tous ou l'ignoraient, Il avait deux fous furieux à sa course, sans oublier Lee et Choji.**

**Mais non, Il lui restait Sasuke. C'était sûrement la seule raison qui le poussa a resté sur ce toit.**

**finalement, Ino et Kiba arrivèrent, ils passèrent la porte en métal qui n'était jamais verrouillée et s'approchèrent de Naruto, qui reculait tant bien que mal.**

**La blonde lâcha un petit rire narquois ( Peut-être nerveux ? ) Avant de poursuivre, essoufflée:**

**- Alors.. Alors là.. Naru..to.. Alors là, tu comprend qu'on a pas le choix hein ? Va falloir te faire.. disparaître.**

**Elle disait ça avec une expression angélique sur le visage. Cette fille était un démon ! Le diable ! Rien de plus et rien de moins !**

**Kiba releva vivement la tête à ses dernières paroles, se redressa et envoya vivement :**

**- T'avais dit que tu ne lui ferais pas de mal ! Arrête !**

**La fille eu un regard dédaigneux à son égard.**

**- Tu pense réellement qu'il va se la fermer ? Tu veut être le prochain, Après lui ?**

**Le coeur de l'Inuzuka accélérât la cadence. Il cherchait une solution ! Il était hors de question de tuer le blond, parce que.. Parce que.. Parce que tuer, c'est mal ! Il regardait partout autour de lui:**

**La porte était trop loin d'eux pour qu'il puisse l'emprunter avec Naruto, elle les aurais rattrapés et le brun était presque certain qu'elle avait une arme sur elle. Il n'y avait rien pour se défendre, sauf un bout de bois qui traînait par là, assez pointus pour crever un oeil peut-être. **

**Soudain, Kiba réalisa quelque chose : Ils étaient au sommet du lycée, et il n'y avait pas de clôture que le toit ! Est-ce qu'il pourrait vraiment faire ça..?**

**Ino sortit de la poche gauche de sa veste, un couteau suisse, apparemment très bien affûté car elle se coupa le bord du doigt en attrapant la lame.**

**Dans un cri de rage, Naruto se rua sur elle, la poussant de tout son poids et de toute sa volonté de vivre vers la fin du toit, tentant de se débattre pour éviter la lame qu'Ino n'avait pas lâché sur le coup ! **

**Kiba restait stupéfait par l'acte imprévisible Du blond pendant que la fille, en se débattant à son tour, mis un coup de genoux dans les cotes du blond qui se tordus de douleur, Ce qui lui fit perdre son emprise sur la blonde, si près de tomber dans le vide. La meurtrière, Le monstre, les yeux perdus dans la rage et l'envie sauta sur l'Uzumaki qui tomba à la renverse. Elle essaya de lui planter son couteau partout où elle le pouvait et réussis même la l'introduire dans l'épaule droite de l'adolescent !**

**Le cris de douleur de Naruto ramena à la réalité Kiba qui, pris d'un élan d'émotions qui tournaient en lui comme une tornade, couru en direction de l'horrible criminelle et lui envoya un coup de pied, si bien placé qu'elle fit presque un vol plané ! Étourdie, en se relevant près du bord elle perdit pied et s'accrocha désespérément à la corniche. **

**Le brun jeta un regard vers Naruto qui gémissait plus qu'il ne criait, désormais et s'approcha d'Ino.**

**Pouvant à présent l'achever d'un mouvement, les deux savaient que ce serait si simple et si horrible à faire.**

**Une brise si fraîche qu'elle fendrait l'âme n'importe qui, passa entre les cheveux du brun et les deux adolescents se regardèrent dans les yeux sans rien dire. Puis Kiba mit un coup sur les doigts de la fille, et elle tomba.**

**L'Inuzuka retourna vers Naruto, lui dit de respiré et retira le couteau très rapidement. Nouveau cris de douleur de la part du blond qui se calma peu après.**

**Kiba pris l'Orphelin horrifié dans ses bras et le serrat tout contre lui, partageant sa chaleur avec le pauvre qui souffrait.**

**« Si seulement il savait» Pensait-il.**

**Ils restèrent comme ça un bon moment avant que Kiba se sente la force de prendre Naruto avec lui et de descendre les marches. Le blond était trop faible, On ne savait même plus si il dormait ou pas.**

**- C'est terminé.**

**Chuchota le brun tout doucement en descendant les escaliers.**

**- Plus personne ne te feras de mal je.. je suis désolé tu sais je... Je ne voulais tuer personne c'était un accident je...**

**Il s'interrompit dans sa phrase quand il entendit les sirènes de police. Quelqu'un avait appelé les gendarmes. Est-ce qu'on l'avait vus pousser Ino ?**

* * *

**Coucou c'est Kyra !**

**( Pardon pour le retard, c'est inadmissible x] )**

**Réponce annonyme ! :**

**3j4 : Merci Beaauucouuup ! J'adore tes reviews, elles me font très plaisir :)Gaara n'est pas vivant, c'était un Flashback ! Et Kiba n'a jamais voulut tuer personne, c'était un accident !**

**nikkouyoku: Merci ! Faut dire que chaque chapitre change la perception de l'Histoire, je crois ^_^.**

**lykoslupus: Vraiment là, merci ! J'adore le fait que tu lise ma fanfic ! ( Et que tu l'apprécie ! ) Mais moi, je ne lis plus trop la tienne ^^' J'espère que j'y retournerais bientôt :3**


	14. Chapitre 12 - Orage émotionnel

**Un prix pour ce coeur.**

**les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Chapitre 12 - Orage émotionnel.**

* * *

**Naruto se réveillait doucement...**

**C'était quoi ? Cette texture, c'est moelleux mais pas pour autant confortable...**

**Pourquoi il avait si mal au bras droit ?**

**Pourquoi c'était si dur pour lui d'ouvrir les yeux ?**

**Peu à peu, le garçon repris son ouïe et entendis des voix, d'abord loin, puis, très très près.**

**Il sentit une main chaleureuse se poser sur son torse, se voulant apaisante. Quelques images de la veille revint en tête du blond et il murmura doucement:**

**- Kiba... ?**

**Un petit silence se marqua puis il eu une réponse sur un ton assez contrarié.**

**- Non, c'est Sasuke.**

**Le blond sursautât et ouvrit les yeux d'un coup sec et une violente douleur dans le bras lui pris, ce qui le força à se recoucher dans un gémissement.**

**- Où je suis... Demanda le blond.**

**- À l'hôpital. Répondit le brun d'un ton claquant.**

**Qu'est-ce qu'il avait lui ? Il c'était trompé de nom c'était tout...**

**D'un coup la tête du blond se mit à tourner très vite, il se sentait mal et avait des haut-le-coeur.**

**Il s'évanouit ainsi.**

**Un peu plus tard, Naruto rouvrait les yeux. Mais ce n'était plus Sasuke qui était à son chevet, mais Kiba et un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Imposant, assez gros, il plissait sans arrêt le front et prenait des notes. Lentement, L'uzumaki décryptait quelques mots, puis, il reprit le fil de leur discutions.**

**«Hum, Donc, si je résume, Vous et cette fille vouliez faire peur à ce jeune homme, vous pour le... séduire. **

**Dit-il dans un demi-souffle.**

**Et elle pour séduire son.. Petit copain... **

**Et finalement, ses parents sont morts, Sauf que vous, vous n'aviez pas l'intention de les tuers, alors que cette fille l'avait prémédité. Finallement, elle vous a attaqué avec un couteau et vous vous êtes défendus. C'est ça ? »**

**Est-ce que le blond avait bien entendus ? " Pour le séduire " ? C'était possible que Kiba soit.. Amoureux de lui ? Est-ce que Sasuke le savait ? Est-ce que c'était la raison pour la quelle il était si froid ? **

**Toutes ces questions virevoltaient dans la tête de Naruto lorsqu'on remarqua qu'il était réveillé.**

**Kiba sursautât et lâcha un**

**" Oh, tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? " Nerveux.**

**Jugeant préférable de ne pas en parler, il secoua la tête de droite à gauche.**

**L'Inuzuka s'approcha du blond, très près. Si près que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Il souffla tout doucement à l'Uzumaki qu'il allait être en prison quelques temps pour meurtre non-prémédité...**

**Il avait dit tout ça avec une larme au coin de l'œil.**

**- Quand je dis quelques temps, c'est deux ans...**

**Les yeux du blond s'ouvrirent grands. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, était-ce bien ? Était-ce mal ?**

**Kiba avait tuer ses parents sans le vouloir, mais.. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait si... démunis si il s'en allait ? **

**Le brun s'approcha encore et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du blond, qui, trop faible pour le repousser, se laissa faire.**

**" Adieux " Chuchota le brun avant de partir.**

**Tout se bousculait dans la tête de Naruto, et ses lèvres étaient encore brûlantes de celles de Kiba... Il n'avait qu'une envie : Dormir et oublié tout ses problèmes. Mais d'un coup, il se rappela que l'homme qui était resté était sûrement un policier !**

**- Monsieur ... ?**

**-Hmn ? Grogna l'homme qui devait être dans la quarantaine.**

**- Heu, il y a un homme qui.. qui me recherche heum, il s'appel.. heu Akimichi, Choji.**

**L'Enquêteur parut troublé.**

**- Le meurtre d'Akimichi, c'était l'affaire du mois dernier. Il est mort, ton type gamin...**

**Pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui, le coeur de Naruto ne fit qu'un tour pendant que des tonnes d'images se succédaient dans sa tête : Lee, Lee avec une Batte, Lee qui parlait de Choji, de la mort de Choji, Neji qui s'était enfuis, Kiba qui l'avait défendu, le coup qu'il s'était pris, le couteau de Lee, Sasuke qui courrait...**

**Le blond fut pris d'une énorme migraine et se pris la tête entre les mains, courbant le dos et retenant un gémissement.**

**« Kiba m'avait déjà sauvé ? Pourquoi il ne me l'avit pas dit ? Neji c'est enfui ? Pourquoi il m'a laissé mourir ? Comment Choji est mort ? Il était mort, quand je l'avait vus dans la rue ? Pourquoi j'ai vus Sasuke courir ? »**

**Soudain, l'homme se raclât la gorge et lâcha :**

**On a aussi découvert que vous aviez eu dans votre enfance des liens avec Gaara Yamanaka, le frère d'Ino...**

* * *

**Coucou c'est Kyra !**

**Réponce anonyme ! :**

**Tout le monde : Ce chapitre sert à vous démêler un peu :P**


	15. Chapitre 13 - Pardon

**Un prix pour ce coeur.**

**les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Chapitre 13 - Pardon.**

* * *

**L'enquêteur avait l'air grave, il avait dit d'un ton assez ferme ces derniers mots :**

**" Vous aviez eu des liens avec Gaara Yamanaka. "**

**C'était dur à entendre pour Naruto. Mais c'était vrai, alors il hocha la tête. Le policier continua.**

**- Eh bien, il s'avérerait qu'il y a-**

**Soudain, l'homme se tut, ne disant plus rien, semblant avoir fait un arrêt du coeur, il réfléchissait sûrement, car il dévisageait le blond, finalement, il se décida:**

**- Non... Rien.**

**L'homme se relevât et partit rejoindre Kiba dans le couloir, devant la porte. Naruto pouvait très clairement les voir car cette dernière était un peu ouverte sur leur angle, Il se concentra pour entendre la discutions.**

**" Kiba, il faut que je te parle du centre pour jeunes où tu vas... Il y a quelqu'un, pa- " **

**Le pauvre Naruto ne put entendre le reste de la conversation, car une infirmière entra dans la salle, apparemment assez pressée, avec de longs cheveux roux-clair bouclés, elle poussait une civière où on pouvait distinguer un homme, complètement recouvert de bandages.**

**Les deux pieds relevés par des bandes dans les airs, de même pour ses mains, il avait même le visage caché par les pansements, Mais au moment où l'infirmière plaça le patient à la droite de Naruto dans la chambre et partit, le blond le reconnut. C'était Lee.**

**Autre sursaut, autre douleur, choc dans tout le corps ! Il était vraiment amoché mais ça ne le rassurait pas pour autant. Qui lui avait fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il aurait le même sort ?**

**La peur au ventre, Naruto fixait les yeux de son prédateur, bien inoffensif actuellement, mais prédateur quand même. Les deux se maudissaient, ils se haïssaient. On pouvait le voir dans leurs regards.**

**- Lee.**

**Aucune réponse, les yeux étaient leurs seul moyen de communiquer, et pour le moment, les siens n'étaient pas très sereins. Le blond se recoucha sur sa civière à lui et essaya de dormir, dur avec un tueur à ses côtés. Il finit par y arriver et ce fus une infirmière qui le réveilla le lendemain.**

**Il devait être 11:00, elle voulait qu'il mange, alors l'infirmière avait apporté un bol de Ramen que Naruto avala sans réelle conviction. Tout allait pour le mieux non ? Ino était morte Kiba - Son complice - était en prison pour jeunes, Choji est Mort, son pire ennemie est en sale état. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait tant de question en tête ? **

**Pourquoi Kiba l'avait embrassé ? Pourquoi il avait fait affaire avec cette chipie d'Ino ? Pourquoi Sasuke était devenu froid et distant ? Pourquoi Lee était si faible ? Pourquoi Kiba c'est retourné contre Ino à la fin ? Et surtout : De quoi l'enquêteur voulait lui parler quand il avait mentionné Gaara ?**

**Cette question trottait dans la tête de Naru depuis hier, Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de plus à dire sur lui ? Sur son histoire ? La cause ? Le pourquoi ? Tout le monde l'avait deviné : Ino ! Non... Ça ne pouvait être ça... Il y avait quelque chose à propos de Gaara Yamanaka que Naruto ne savait pas, et il voulait le savoir. Par dessus tout.**

**Quelques heures plus tard, Le blond qui s'était rendormis ( Eh oui, pas grand chose à faire dans un hôpital ! ) Se réveilla graduellement, tranquillement, pour une fois, et entendis la douce voix de Sasuke. Il n'avait plus l'air fâcher, même inquiet et soucieux ! Il discutait avec un homme, le Docteur sûrement.**

**" Comment il va ? "**

**" Assez bien, pour un coup de poignard dans l'épaule. "**

**" Il pourra sortir bientôt ? "**

**" Dans une semaine tout ou plus. "**

**Soulagé, le blond s'affaissa. Une semaine. Une semaine à côtés de ce monstre, de ce tueur, de ce-**

**À ce moment, Sasuke entra dans la salle, et, Parlant de Lee, se raidit à sa vue. Lui aussi, l'avait reconnu ? Se demandait Naruto. **

**Le brun fixait les yeux du pauvre avec haine et hargne, encore pire que de la façon dont Naruto les regardaient hier ! Comment était-ce possible ?**

**finalement, l'Uchiwa quitta l'ennemi des yeux et sans même mentionner sa présence, s'assied prêt de Naruto. Il prononça, encore plus froid qu'hier, quelques questions. **

**- Ça va ?**

**Sous le choc d'un changement d'émotion si soudain, Naruto répondait comme un robot.**

**- Oui.**

**- Bien.**

**- Tu sors dans une semaine.**

**- Je sais.**

**- Bien.**

**Longues, longues minutes de silence.**

**- Bon, je vais y aller. Fit le brun en fixant encore une dernière fois l'intrus dans la chambre et en lui tournant le dos.**

**Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore ? Pourquoi Lee ? L'avait-il seulement croisé ? Naruto se rappela les images de fuites. Oui, il l'avait croisé. Mais pourquoi tant de Haine ? Je vais bien, c'est tout ce qui compte ! Il avait même l'air... Inquiet... Non, ça devait être pour moi qu'il était inquiet, pas pour.. Lui ! Il n'y a pas à s'en inquiéter, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche dans cet état.**

**Apres d'autres minutes de silences insoutenables, Naruto se tourna dans sa couette vers Lee et commença à lui parler.**

**" Lee, Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? "**

**Les jours passent, longs, blanc, ennuyeux. finalement, ils ont retiré les bandages de Lee et ont annoncé le Diagnostique : Paraplégique et muet.**

**Il avait reçus un très sévère coup à la tête et sur tout le reste du corps. Traumatisme, sûrement, cause de quoi il ne peut plus parler. Même bouger le petit doigt, et ça pour le restant de ses jours.**

**Naruto se surprit à avoir de la pitié pour lui quand il le vit seul, dans son fauteuil roulant, à regarder par la fenêtre, à attendre que quelqu'un ne le pousse pour changer de vue. Mais à quoi il pensait ! C'était un fou. Un Meurtrier. Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait et le monde se porterais bien mieux sans un danger public comme lui ! Mais pourtant...**

**Plus les heures passaient plus c'était insoutenable, ils étaient mardi, il ne restait que deux jours au blond à l'hôpital. finalement, il se leva et pris fébrilement les poignées du fauteuil de Lee. Il se mit à murmurer :**

**- Ne... Ne t'inquiète pas, Lee.. Ce.. Ce n'est que moi... J'ai crus que.. Que tu voudrais peut-être regarder un peu la télévision...**

**Sa voix tremblait presque autant que ses mains lorsqu'il tourna le siège vers la télévision accrochée au plafond.**

**Naruto retourna s'asseoir sur son lit , à coter de là où il avait mis handicapé et commença à parler.**

**- Tu sais... Lee... Je... Je ne pensais pas dire ça mais ... Je crois que je t'ai pardonné. Oui, je t'ai tout pardonné. Regarde toi, c'est si triste, je suis mal pour toi, franchement.**

**Il marqua une pause avant de continuer.**

**- Je sort d'ici dans deux jours, si tu veux... Je pourrais revenir te voir et, un jour, te pousser dehors, voir les premières neiges.. Tu aime ça, toi ? Les premières neiges ? **

**Le blond n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, il était juste nostalgique.**

**Oui, pardon, c'était le mot. C'était ce que ses parents lui avaient toujours enseigné et qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment réussis à appliquer. Aujourd'hui, il l'avait fait. Et il se sentait en paix.**

**Naruto versa une larme sans pourvoir se contrôler. Une larme pour ses parents, pour Gaara, pour Choji, une pour Ino et même une pour Lee. Il pardonnait, oui, il avait tout pardonné.**

**" Merci, papa, maman. "**

* * *

**Coucou c'est Kyra !**

**Réponse (anonyme) ! :**

**Blooser: Alors, là... Merci beaucoup à toi, Blooser, Je n'aurais jamais crus plaire à quelqu'un à ce point en composant une histoire comme celle-ci. Je suis très touché par ta review, franchement à toi seul tu viens de me donner le souffle final pour me faire écrire encore plus cette fiction, Je trouve même très dommage que des gens qui apprécient n'écrivent pas de review pour que je le sache ! Ce chapitre t'es dédié, à partir d'ici l'histoire prend un nouveau tournant, on tourne la page, tout est pardonné et on va de l'avant, le passé est passé... ou presque...**


	16. Chapitre 14 - Voix tranchante

**Un prix pour ce coeur.**

**les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Chapitre 14 - Voix tranchante.**

* * *

**Voilà ! Naruto était sorti de l'hôpital ! Quel soulagement de pouvoir marcher, respirer l'air frais, être libre, à l'extérieur, comme à l'intérieur !**

**Le blond semblait très heureux, vivant, il semblait avoir oublié la mort de ses parents, aussi vivant - sinon plus ? - qu'avant ! ( Peut-être leurs avaient-ils pardonné d'être mort ? Qui sait... à près tout, c'est normal que les parents partent avant leurs enfants. ) **

**Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, tout allait bien. De retour en cour après une semaine bien mérité passé à la maison ( Chez Sasuke, évidement ! d'ailleurs, je crois ne jamais avoir expliqué le fait qu'il vivait seul ? Enfin, c'est une longue histoire.. ) Il retourna en cours où il se fit attaquer de questions !**

**" Naruto, ça va ? "**

**" Kiba t'a sauvé ? "**

**" Kiba est en prison ? "**

**" Kiba n'est pas là ? "**

**" Où est Kiba ? "**

**Étrangement, personne ne parlait d'Ino. C'est comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, cette fille. Et toutes ces questions sur Kiba, pourquoi donc ? d'ailleurs, c'étaient de très bonnes questions que Naruto se posait aussi, au final. Où était Kiba ? En prison ? Avait-il un procès ? Pouvait-il témoigner !?**

**« Oulah, il faudrait te calmer, tu parle de l'assassin de tes parents , Naruto ! » Pensait-il.**

**Mais c'était vrai qu'il se le demandait. Comment pourrait-il le savoir ? En feignant de se sentir encore menacer, par lui ? Non, ça ne passerait pas... finalement, Naruto eu un Flash : Neji !**

**Ça faisait un bon moment qu'il ne lui avait pas parler, maintenant, il savait pourquoi. Choji, Lee, Sa fuite, il ne voullait rien de tout ça. C'était lâche, mais Naruto l'avait compris, ça, et surtout, pardonné. **

**Mais le garçon aux yeux quasi-blanc allait-il vouloir lui parler ? Redevenir son ami ? Savait-il seulement quelque cho- Surement, oui ! Kiba était son ami, non ? Il devait sûrement avoir de ses nouvelles, sûrement savoir où il est, oui, sûrement ! Il ne suffirait qu'a trouvé un moyen de lui parler !**

**« Enfin, pourquoi tant d'agitation pour Kiba. »**

**finalement, ce fut en cour de français que le blond s'assied aux cotés de l'Hyuga. N'ayant plus d'endroit où s'enfuir cette fois, ( Toutes les autres places ayant étés prises très rapidement ) Il ne put qu'écouter Naruto, qui hésitait avant de prendre son envol sur ce sujet serré.**

**- Tu sais, Kiba... Commença-il.**

**- J'ai jamais voulus que ça arrive. Souffla Neji, presque larmes aux yeux.**

**Naruto se sentit attendri, comme une douleur lui serrant la poitrine. Neji n'était pas méchant, et, au final, c'était même le plus fidel de ses amis malgré le fait qu'il l'avait laissé pour mort. Il fallait parler de Sasuke. Non, il fallait parler de lui. **

**- Ça va... Je.. Je t'ai tout pardonné depuis un moment déjà.**

**Le brun releva la tête, cette fois, larmes coulantes, yeux grands ouverts.**

**Comment était-ce possible ? Comment pardonner à quelqu'un d'avoir préféré se sauver et d'avoir laissé pour mort son ami ? Il ne le savait pas, Neji ne le comprenait pas. Mais il était heureux. Il était mieux.**

**Une longue discutions s'ensuivit, se fichant complètement du professeur qui donnait son cours à l'avant de la classe, ils s'expliquaient, parlaient, tout allais mieux, tout allait si bien d'un coup pour Neji qui n'avais cessé de broyer du noir depuis un moment !**

**finalement, vers la fin du cours, Naruto se lança.**

**- Tu sais où se trouve Kiba ?**

**- Ouais, il m'a dit qu'il partait dans une prison pour jeunes, par sms, y,a presque deux semaines. On sait tous pourquoi.**

**- Mais où ?**

**Neji pris le temps de réfléchir.**

**- Je crois que c'est à Ame, Oui, la prison de Ame. **

**Naruto sentit son corps se réchauffé, il avait réussis ! Neji savait bien où était Kiba ! Il allait le retrouver ! Oui !**

**La journée se finit sans encombres, Naruto reprit sa place à la droite de son ténébreux, froid - ces temps-ci, moins ! - Sasuke !**

**Il n'avait pas parlé beaucoup de lui, ces derniers temps, d'ailleurs, celui-là ! C'est vrai que ça doit être un choc de voir son amoureux - À qui on a parler quelques jours à peines et qu'on a finalement embrassé sans rien avoir prévus - à l'hôpital si souvent, toujours si triste et menacé ! Mais ce n'était pas tout... Depuis quelque temps, Naruto retournait souvent voir Lee à la fin des cours, à l'hôpital où il était.**

**Il discutait avec lui, parlait, rigolait tout seul, le promenait dans l'hôpital avant d'avoir le feu vert pour l'amener dehors ( Ce qu'il avait enfin eu ! ) Chaque fois qu'il y allait, Sasuke avait l'air plus sombre, plus renfrogné... Oui, il c'était définitivement passé quelque chose que Naruto ne savait pas entre ces deux là, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout ! **

**Enfin bref, aujourd'hui, le blond avait pus sortir dehors avec l'handicapé et il s'émerveillait tout seul devant le décor, monotone, encore frisquet malgré le soleil rayonnant, d'un hôpital sur le bord d'une route. Cinglé, lui ? Noooon...**

**Il demanda finalement quelque chose au docteur qui s'occupait de lui, il parut surprit, au début, mais sourit franchement avant de dire :**

**" Je verrais d'un point de vue judiciaire et de son étât. "**

**Oui, ils étaient vraiment devenus amis, ces deux-là ! Étrange, non ? Cinglé, lui ? Nooooon...**

**Deux semaines plus tard, Naruto eu la réponse de sa question : Il pourrait amené Lee Rock chez lui une semaine, avant qu'il ne soit envoyé en centre d'adaptation ! C'était super ! C'était génial ! Tout allait bien !**

**Le soir même de la nouvelle, Naru se décida à retrouver Kiba. Il avait tracé la route pour se rendre au centre de réforme pour jeunes d'Ame au moins une semaine à l'avance, et c'était aujourd'hui qu'il y allait ! **

**Kiba avait un air ahuri, en voyant le blond sur la table des visites de la pièce grise ( Qui en passant, était très peuplée, toutes les couleurs de cheveux y étaient, du brun, du noir, du rose, du roux. )**

**Longue discutions, beaucoup de blabla... Kiba en pleurait presque, il était content ! Si content ! Tout allait si bien ! **

**- Ton épaule va mieux ?**

**- Oui ! Très bien même ! **

**- Ouf, j'avais peur que ça ne s'infecte !**

**- T'en as pour combien de temps ici ? **

**- Encore au moins deux ans avant le procès, et une semaine avant d'avoir une sortie ! Je pourrais passer te voir ?**

**- Sans problème ! Fit Naruto, la joie qui lui pétillait elle même dans les yeux !**

**Personne ne mentionna le baiser improviste du brun. Comme si il ne c'était jamais produit.**

**Soudain, Naruto perdit toute sa joie - Kiba aussi, d'ailleurs - lorsqu'il sentit une main, à la fois chaude et froide, sur son épaule droite, il se raidit à en glacer le sang, Kiba, quand à Lui, était figé, il avait peur, **_**Très**_** peur, même.**

**Soudain, Naruto mourut. il crus mourir, un instant. Oui, son coeur avait arrêter de battre, ou peut-être son coeur avait-il justement recommencer à battre ? Il ne savait plus, plus rien, il ne comprenait à la fois plus rien, et à la fois tout. Et il ne respira que lorsque la voix froide, coupante, tranchante qu'il avait reconnue avant même que la phrase se termine, se taise.**

**- Naruto... C'est toi ?**

**C'était Gaara !**

* * *

**Coucou c'est Kyra !**

**Réponse (anonyme) ! :**

**Blooser : Je te répond beaucoup, toi ! **

**( En même temps je n'ai pas de review d'autres personnes pour le moment...)**

**Alors, je te remercie BEAUCOUP Pour tout ces beaux compliments ! =D**

**Comme je te l'ai dit je n'aurais jamais crus plaire autant ! Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire d'autre sur ton commentaire sinon : MERCI ! **

**PS : Pour tout le monde, Un review = un botté dans le derrière pour un autre chapitre ! ( Et un câlin de Naruto ! ;3 )**


	17. Chapitre 15 - Pain ou Gaara ?

**Un prix pour ce coeur.**

**les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Chapitre plus court, mais révèle plus de choses ! :P**

**Chapitre 15 - Pain ou Gaara ? **

* * *

Il faisait froid, c'était les dernières neiges qui tombaient sur Konoha.

Sasuke Uchiwa, 17 ans, grand, assez joli il faut l'admettre, son expression presque aussi froide que la température ambiante figée en permanence, marchait dans les rues de sa ville tout en ronchonnant.

« Mais il est où encore ce blond »

« Il devrait être rentré depuis au moins une heure ! »

« Il va bientôt faire noir ! »

Tout en continuant d'appeler son blondinet chéri, le brun déboulait dans les rues, une après les autres. C'était évidement sur le toit de l'école que se trouvait Naruto, mais ça, il n'en savait rien.

D'un coup, un bruit attira l'attention de Sasuke. Une canette ? Non.. Du métal, c'est certain, sinon une fenêtre qu'on brise ? Toutes ces questions passaient à la vitesse de la lumière dans la tête du jeune Uchiwa alors qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

finalement, Lee déboula enfin de l'autre sens de la rue, toujours aussi arrogant, défiant, moche... Avec une merveilleuse barre de métal qui traînait le long de sa jambe gauche, tenue par la main du même côté.

- Eheheh, alors comme ça on se promène dans les rues à des heures comme ça ? Sazukie ?

Faisant fit de son nouveau surnom, le brun se redressa fièrement.

- Lee... Depuis le temps que j'en rêvait.

En effet, Sasuke n'avait pas digéré sa propre fuite face au danger qui menaçait Naruto la dernière fois. Qui l'aurait fait ? C'était si.. lâche, de ne même pas avoir osé se battre. Mais aujourd'hui, Sasuke savait, il était décidé à se venger, à n'importe quel prix. Il vengerait l'honneur de Naruto.

Tout se déroula à la fois très rapidement et à la fois très lentement pour les deux ennemis.

Lee courut vers Sasuke qui évita avec brio un coup bien placé de cette satanés barre, le brun profita de la déstabilisation de son adversaire pour lui mettre un joli coup de pied dans les côtes qui ne découragea pas pour autant le criminel.

Après quelques coups bien placé de la part de Lee, le brun eu un élan de rage et dans une furie incontrôlable, il prit la barre du garçon et lui mit un coup, témoin de toute la force dont il était actuellement capable, derrière la tête.

Le pauvre tomba sur le sol, mais Sasuke ne s'arrêta pas là, il continua le massacre pendant encore de très longues minutes, en hurlant des " Salaud ! " et des " Pour Naru " Accompagnée de " Crève ! "

Il hurla même sur son dernier coup : " ET NE TOUCHE PLUS JAMAIS À NARUTO ! "

Redescendu sur terre quelques instants après, il observa le corps en décrépitude ( C'est une expression, évidement ) devant lui.

Et merde, se laisser guider par ses émotions, voilà ce que ça donne !

Sasuke, qui n'avait presque pas d'égratignures, pris la fuite, au moins, cette fois, il lui avait donné, cette raclée avant de s'enfuir, laissant Lee, Handicapé pour toujours.

* * *

Naruto était stupéfait. Gaara. Yamanaka, Gaara. Vivant et dans un centre de correction. C'est vrai qu'il avait assez changé, ses piercings de partout, dans le nez, les sourcils, les mêmes cheveux oranges qu'autrefois, mais surtout, ses yeux, ce regard, hypnotisant, froid, glacial, meurtrier, sans émotion aucune, qui en ont déjà vus, des morts.

Mais tout ces changements n'avaient pas d'importance, Il était VIVANT.

Naruto ne put retenir un cri de joie lorsqu'il reprit le contrôle de ses membres, il se relevât en criant :

- GAARA !

Le roux le regardât et l'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur son visage. ( Juste l'ombre, hein. )

- Maintenant, on m'appel Pain.

Gaara s'assied sur la table d'à côté, ignorant Kiba qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Mais, Comment, oui, comment ? Comment ? COMMENT ? C'était tout ce que Naruto se demandait COMMENT et POURQUOI ! Et comme si il lisait ses pensées, Pain entreprit de raconter son histoire

Les froids murs du centre n'avaient jamais paru si menaçant avant, si humide, si... Sombre.

- Tu vois Naruto, fit celui qui revenait des morts en se redressant sur la table où il était confortablement installé, le Département de la Protection de la Jeunesse savait que je vivais dans un " Milieu difficile ". Il argumenta les deux derniers mots avec un sourire évident. Ils ont donc décidé de m'envoyer en famille d'accueil, le problème, c'était qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve contre ma famille. Alors, l'idée de me faire passé pour mort leurs est venue. Moi, Je n'était pas d'accord, mais qui ça intéresse, les envies d'un garçon de 13 ans ? Enfin bref, je n'ai jamais pu te dire mes adieux, et du jour au lendemain, je disparaissais.

Le blond en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. ( Encore, vous me direz ) Même si il écoutait le discours de son vieil ami, il n'avait qu'une chose en tête. Gaara, vivant ! Gaara est vivant ! Vivant ! Il est vivant ! Viv-

Presque de manière mécanique, il demanda

- Pourquoi tu es dans un centre de correction ?

Un gros silence lui répondit. finalement, Kiba donna signe de vie :

- N... Naruto... Ce mec là, c'est Pain... C'est ... Un malade ! C'est un fou Naruto il a tué des gens ! Tellement de gens ! C'est pas Gaara ! Ça ne peut pas être Gaara !

Le blond ouvrit les yeux en se retournant vers le roux, cherchant dans ses yeux une confirmation.

Mais les yeux qu'il fixait n'affichaient rien, rien d'autre qu'une infinie froideur, qu'un gouffre qui enfermait quiconque y entrait, ils n'affirmaient rien, ne niaient rien, il n'y avait qu'un peu de chaleur dans ces yeux, et elle était témoin du bonheur de Gaara de retrouver Naruto. La voix de Kiba s'éleva derrière lui comme pour le sortir de sa torpeur.

- Ce n'est pas Gaara !

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Demanda le blond.

Silence. Puis réponse.

- Oui, j'ai beaucoup tué. Beaucoup.

Naruto eut un choc. Était-ce vraiment Gaara ? Kiba avait-il raison ? Était-ce vraiment Le Gaara qu'il avait connu ?

Il remarqua alors encore plus de détails qu'il n'avait pas vus avant. Les cicatrices, des traces de mutilations, sa voix... Sa voix presque.. inhumaine... Était-ce Gaara ? Pourtant quelque part, Naruto aurait voulu, il aurait tellement voulu...

* * *

**Coucou c'est Kyra !**

**Réponse (anonyme) ! :**

**Silica : Oh mon dieu ! MERCI ! Merci infiniment ! J'adore ce type de review, j'adore quand quelqu'un me dit ça, et surtout J'ADORE TES PAVÉS ! 33**

**Continus de m'en faire :3 3**

**Blooser : Comme toujours, MERCI ! Un réel plaisir de voir qu'autant de gens s'intéressent à cette fiction qui n'était partie d'un rien ! Franchement, merci !**

**CookieHime : Oh, che mignon ! Merci d'avoir tout lus d'une traite *o* Et tu auras le câlin de Naruto en échange d'un Cookie Yaoïste ! MERCI évidement ! :P**

**Mina-laris: Tu es généralissime ! MERCI à toi ! Je ne comprend pas tout ces gens qui parlent d'univers et d'histoire qui aspire, mais si **

**ça rend quelqu'un heureux, soit, je continuerais !**

**Mme Potter-Snape: Merci ! ( Pourquoi tout le monde lit d'une traite ? xP ) Ça fait plaisir que tu laisse une reviews 3 j'incite tout les autres à le faire ! Et oui, il ne lui arrive que des galères, et tu n'as rien vus ... ~~~~ =3**


End file.
